Highschool DxD: The lost devil
by Dodgedude
Summary: A teen escaped from a group of fallen angel's but lost his house from them. He was then taken into a new house and gains a dark power. How will he take it? Rated M for Blood & Gore, Violence, Swearing and later Lemons
1. The Lost Devil

**Hello everyone :D I'm sry that I put the wrath of the shadow queen story on hold. I got a bit tired of Rosario vampire and saw this Anime. After I watched it got an idea for a fanfic. Plz go easy on me on the negative reviews. I'm sensitive when it comes to negative comments. But still I hope you enjoy Highschool dxd. Again sorry for putting Rosario Colossus on hold. I'm going back to 1st person view as well. Its easier for me**

**I only own OC and my own version of Sacred Gear. Not the other characters**

**My OC is replacing Issel. Just to avoid any confusion and anger of you guys. Also im sticking with 1st person view because it's somewhat easier**

**Anyway without anymore delay. Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>OC INFO:<strong>

**Name: Matthew Golding**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6ft 1in**

**Hair: Blonde, neat and short length**

**Personality: Nice, Polite, Nervous around women, Short fused, Deadly rage around enemies, Major Sadist under intense rage**

**Enjoys: Making friends, Hurting Enemies and ripping them to shreds, Protecting his friends, Cigars and video games**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Fallen Angels, Holding back on attacks, Cigarettes and weird people**

**Weapons: Cursed Boosted Gear (Will be introduced later in the book but is not like Issei's boosted gear)**

* * *

><p>Devils... demons living in the underworld wagging war against both the Angels and Fallen Angels. Fallen ones served god but were punished by their behavior and were hunting demons under god's command to return to the heavens.<p>

As we waged war the devils began splitting up in 72 houses. Also known as pillars. One by one they began to fall and our house was next in line

* * *

><p>3 days ago an old house of devils had been captured by Fallen Angels. Their house's king was killed by the fallen angels as they've been captured and brought into a church to execute them under their house of god. Being executed one by one by their spears of light.<p>

"Their Knight!... He's first!" The angel's leader ordered as they grabbed a man by the hair

"Agh! No wait! DONT!" Their devil knight begged under the fallen angel's glowing spear

(SLICE!) "UGH!... Damn...you" The knight said before dying under their glowing spear

"Heh... I LOVE KILLING DEVILS!" A teen fallen angel shouted in joy

"Bring their Bishop!" The Fallen angel ordered as they pushed a woman in a black robe

"Ugh... Now lets just..."

(BOOM!) Their Bishop got shot by multiple holy guns. firing bullets of light

"oh man... IM GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" A devil shouted as he made a break for it

"STOP THAT ROOK!" They shouted as they threw their spears that landed on their target

After the rook died I was lead in chains under a ton of rage

'I cant forgive them for making my house suffer for this...' I thought to myself as I continue to growl under rage. Clenching my fist with all of my strength

'I cant let them take me!' I thought louder as I was getting more angry as I was next on the chopping block for the fallen angels execution

"And now finally... their pawn!" Their leader said as he motioned the fallen angels to push me

**(Music: I'm coming home - Elena Siegman)**

'THIS IS IT! ITS DO OR DIE!' I shouted in my head as I got so angry I tried breaking out of the chains that was binding my hands

The angels saw this but didn't do anything but observe on what I was attempting

"What's that dumb pawn think he's doing?" A fallen angel wondered as she smirked at my attempt to escape

'I got to get out of here!... I just got to escape... I...I will...!' I shouted in my head as I teared up while attempting to escape

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I broke out of the chains from the force

"HE GOT OUT!" a Female Angel shouted

"KILL HIM!" Their leader shouted as 8 fallen angels flew at me spears drawn as I began charging at the fallen angels

The angels threw their spears at me but I was stepping left and right in a zig zag pattern dodging their spears of light. I turned around only to see a fallen angel at point-blank range. I pulled my arm back and punched the pursuing angel. She flew far from the power of my punch and hit a stone pole. Knocking it down into a bunch rocks and pebbles

"Damn it... Don't let him kill any of our soldiers!" Their leader ordered as the remaining fallen angels still attempted to kill me with their spears

I tried to dodge them but one of them scraped my left arm and made it burn like hell since holy weapons are a devils weakness

"GAH!... SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted in pain as I held on to my arm stinging in pain

"Hurts doesn't it?... Since your a devil holiness is your weakness and will kill you" The fallen angel said in a mocking way

"Ugh... This thing stings like a bitch" I shouted as I tried pulling the spear out only to have my hand burning from the power of the spear of light "AHHH SHIT!".

I kept trying to pull the spear of light out but kept burning as it inched its way out but is still stuck in my leg and stinging with holy light.

"GIVE IT UP YOU BASTARD! You cant escape us! You are nothing!" The fallen angel shouted

I then began to snicker a bit and stood up. even though I was in pain from the spear of light

"Heh...is that all you angel bastards got?" I asked in a pissed tone making the 7 fallen angels surprised

"What?" A female Fallen angel asked in shock not believing on what I asked

"I said... IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKERS CAN DO!?" I shouted in rage as I dashed at the fallen angels

'This is impossible... No devil can withstand this much pain!' The fallen angel shouted in her thoughts as I grabbed a fallen angel by his wings and ripped them off painfully.

"TRY FLYING NOW YOU BASTARDS!" I shouted as I placed my foot over his head nearing my chance to curb stomp him

'This guy... Is sadistic!' he thought before his head got stomped and his blood got everywhere

"Heh... That's 2 of you fallen bastards that died by me... I'll enjoy bathing in your blood" I said with darkness and rage

"This is bad... I think he's lost it" A female fallen angel said as she got frightened by my blinded rage as I began walking towards the remaining 6 fallen angels with revenge in my eyes.

"Quick we have to retreat!" A fallen angel begged as her other comrades began making a portal to their world. One by one they began retreating

"OH NO YOU DONT!" I shouted as I tackled the last fallen angel before he had the chance to escape.

As I tackled the fallen angel we crashed through the churches window, took out a bunch of tree's and then landed on a highway with cars still coming at us beeping their horns. We got up and faced each other but his expression showed that he was very frightened at me but summoned his spear of light.

"Stay away from me!" The fallen angel shouted in intense fear as he backed away from me and my intense rage

"scream... I WANT YOU TO SCREAM!" I shouted as I recklessly charged at the fallen angel with no weapon as the fallen angel later charged with his spear of light aimed at my stomach

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!" I screamed in blinded rage as the fallen angel stabbed me in the gut and I punched a huge hole in his chest. Destroying his heart and any internal organs inside of him

**(Music Ends)**

Both he and I coughed up blood as his spear vanished and I spilled a lot more blood once the fallen angel fell on the road. I then stumbled around a bit as I turned around and began walking away from the dead fallen angel. Unknown that I was being watched by a group of girls

"Is he the stray devil that caused so much destruction?"

"He doesn't seem like a stray... Just abandoned and lost"

"He seems like my kind of guy"

"Whatever the case... He looks like he's dying"

I pulled out a cigar case to pull out a 5 Vegas cigar. I then pulled out a lighter and lit the cigar and began smoking for victory and for honoring the house I use to live but they died in combat.

"Finally... They're done." I said weakly as I fell unconscious from the pain I endured.

I weakly opened my eyes only to see a group of women

"We need to do something or he'll die"

"Don't worry... I wont allow that to happen"

I then fell unconscious as I see a red haired woman placing chess pieces on my unconscious body

* * *

><p>6:00 in the morning I began to wake up in my own house with my alarm clock going off<p>

(SMASH!)

"I got to stop buying these things... They're too noisy!" I said weakly as I tossed the alarm clock on a pile of broken clocks

I then began to get up only to find myself naked.

"What the hell... Why am I naked?! What's going on here?!" I wondered as I pulled the covers off only to find a equally naked red hair girl in my bed

"GAH! NAKED GIRL!" I shouted as I fell off of my bed in astonishment. I began staring at her as I continue to wonder how she got in my house before she opened her eyes

'Shit she's waking up! cover your eyes damn it. COVER THEM' I shouted in my head as I covered my eyes

"ugh... Your awake?" The red haired woman said quietly as she got up and yawned

"PLEASE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! AND WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Well... Since your very curious... and apparently shy" She snickered a bit

"My name is Rias Gremory... And I'm a devil" She said with a smile

'wait... She's a devil as well? What the hell was I doing last night' I wondered

"Not only that... But I'm your new master now... Nice to meet you... Matthew Golding" Rias said making me gasp in shock that she's saying she owns me

'I got a very bad feeling about this' I thought in my head while still freaking out that Rias is still in my bed naked

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Again im sry for putting the Shadow Queen story on hold. I keep having idea's for new fanfic's and I couldn't let it go. Or focus on the previous story. Its like a habit or something. Anyway have a nice day. Read and review or PM me if you like<strong>


	2. The House of Gremory - Re-written

**Hello readers of the planet earth! :D I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. This is my first non x-over fanfic so I hope your enjoying it. Anyway heres my review response**

**Argorok: Glad you enjoy it. don't worry I'll do my best**

**Deadly Shinigami: Thanks and who knows what will happen. You'll just have to wait and see for what happens next. Don't worry ill try not to take long**

**Alright no more delay! Here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>I had no idea why that woman is naked in my bed or how did all of my wounds heal from those fallen angels. Whats weird is that I can't remember much<p>

'Wait... How did Rias get inside my house?... I'm naked! So is she... WHAT KIND OF MAN AM I IF I FELL ASLEEP ON MY FIRST TIME!? SHIT!...' I screamed in my head

"You seem to get rather excited today" Rias said in a teasing manner as I looked at her and saw in my bed still naked. Forcing me to cover my eyes in nervousness and shyness

"Ummm... Y-Your vagina is showing." I said weakly trying my best to avoid staring at her breasts

"Want me to stand so you can get a better view? You seem to enjoy viewing me" Rias said while getting off of my bed.

I couldn't believe what she just said as I shook my head to make sure I wasn't asleep

"Please tell me im not still sleeping and this is my imagination gone crazy" I said as my face began heating up in embarrassment

"It isn't your imagination love. This is the real thing" Rias said reading my thoughts as she got her panties on.

"There... Better?" She asked as I took a quick peek through my fingers. Only to see Rias's breasts and her panties on

"Well... Sort of" I told her still under nervousness

"So what happened to me?... I remember I had a battle with a group of people and lost my friends... I also ripped someone to shreds but its all a blur..." I said trying to remember but couldn't think with a hot girl in my room

"Your house of devils got destroyed by Fallen Angels... You on the other hand got lucky and got away by them." Rias said in a sad tone as she was getting her bra on

"Though I must say...You have an amazing body even though you're a pawn that consumed only 1 piece. You also put on a spectacular gore fest against those fallen angels" Rias said as I began remembering myself fighting them

"THATS IT! I remember my house family dying one by one... There all gone and... I've been abandoned" I said weekly as I fell to my knees

"Can you help me with this?" She asked while trying to clip her bra back on

"Oh um of course... Sorry" I said as I got back up and began to help Rias with her bra

"So can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Rias asked with a smile

"Why am I naked?" I asked while blushing deep red

"Well your wounds were so bad that they couldn't heal on their own... So I held you close and used my magic" She said as her bra clipped

"WHAT?!" I shouted in astonishment

'WAIT A MINUTE MY THING TOUCHED HERS!? NAKED! OH SHIT!' I screamed in my head while freaking out in extreme levels

"And don't worry... We didn't do it. I'm still a virgin" Rias teased

"Oh...great... So am I...Isn't that great" I said nervously

'NO ITS NOT GREAT DAMN IT! IT FUCKING SUCKS!' I shouted in my mind getting a bit angry

"Now what's with that look..." Rias asked while holding my chin lightly making me look at her in nervousness. "You should be happy... This world is magical"

"Heh um I guess so... Did you say something about you being another devil?" I asked in curiosity

"Indeed I am a devil... And im your new master... Matthew seems like a nice name so I'll let you keep it" Rias said while smiling

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that same day)<strong>

I was told to be at a school called Kuou Academy. Before we left I had to pick 8 cigars to bring. I got quite a collection of limited edition cigars in my humidor. As we walked toward the academy everyone started to shake in fear around me or was whispering about Rias walking with me.

'Now everyone is scared of me?... I wonder why...' I thought to myself as I saw everyone shaking in fear or whispering

As were halfway through the entrance Rias took a look at me in curiosity.

'She's looking at me!... What ever you do don't say or do anything dumb!' I thought to myself freaking out

"So whats with the giant collection of cigar's?" Rias asked

"2 reasons... their for victory. Like when I finish something that's very difficult or something." I answered as I picked out a Kangus Kong cigar and got my lighter

"And the 2nd reason?" She asked

"They make me look cool and make sure people don't fuck with me" I said as I puffed smoke

I then heard commotion about me smoking a cigar which might be giving me unwanted attention as we were nearing the entrance. She then turned to me

"I'll send someone to fetch you later Matt" Rias said as she began leaving me

"Wait!... I still have questions!" I shouted but she left

'Damn... Ignored' I thought in disappointment but then I heard someone yelling

"HEY YOU!" someone yelled behind me

"What do you want?" I asked in a hint of anger as I turned around and saw a teen with a uniform

"Don't you know the rules?!" He shouted as he pointed at a no smoking sign "NO SMOKING IN SCHOOL!"

I then grabbed him by the throat and he began gagging.

"BUZZ OFF! DOUCHEBAG!" I shouted as I threw him across the hall and into a locker

(BANG!)

The hall monitor's entire body collided into the metal locker causing a major dent in it and scared a lot of students

"Donkey's ass!" I shouted while putting my cigar in a tube and sealing it for later.

* * *

><p>It took me a while but I was able to get to the classroom that I was assigned to. As I sat down people began to stare and whisper about what I did to their hall monitor. Who would have thought that word about that would get around in the entire school. After I sat down I heard a bunch of girls squealing. I turned around and saw a blond teen that looked fancy. He seems to be getting a lot of the girls attention easily<p>

"Kiba! Sorry the rooms not clean enough!"

"Really! I'm more sorry than she is"

I was moody that he's beginning to hog the attention but I tried my best to ignore it and placed my feet on my desk twirling pencils

"There you are..." Kiba said

"Can I help you?" I asked in a grumpy way

"Will you please come with me? Lady Rias requested me to get you" He said making me remember Rias saying that she send someone to fetch me

"Oh... Is this the fetching?" I asked

"yes it is... Will you please follow me?" He asked making all the girls freak out

"Oh my god! Kiba's planning on walking out with Rage-a-holic" A girl shouted making me a bit pissed

"Don't Kiba!... You might get beaten up or yelled at... Or even worse killed!" Another girl shouted

"Oh shut up... I'm not going to kill the guy! I barely know him anyway!" I complained as we walked out of the class and walked past the destroyed lockers

"Did you do that?" Kiba asked

"I...Really don't want to talk about it... Just ignore it" I said trying my best to get out of the conversation

* * *

><p><strong>(A few minutes later)<strong>

Kiba and I entered into an old schoolhouse which had a lot of lit candles and was as dark as a dungeon. In a room there was a small girl eating chocolate on a toothpick. I was curious on where I am now

"Where the hell am I?" I asked with curiosity

"You're in our clubhouse my friend" Kiba said as I looked around

"Well I'll say this much... Its creepy... But in a cool way" I said as the white looked at me and nodded in introduction

"Hello... My name is Koneko Toujou" the white haired girl said with no emotion

I then heard a shower going on in a corner of the room and saw someone in their

'There's a shower in this club? Weird..." I said while scratching the back of my head

"Your clothes are laid out Ms. President." A girl said to someone in the shower

"Thanks Akeno" The girl in the shower said.

It was Rias that's in the shower and that scared me since I already saw her naked in my own house

'RIAS IS IN THERE!? IM FREAKING OUT!' I shouted in my head freaking out and sweating in nervousness as I saw Rias's shadow behind the shower glass

"It's not polite to spy" Koneko said still eating.

"Oh... Sorry" I said while blushing nervously

"Oh!... Whos that?" Another girl asked as she stepped in "He seems very handsome... And dangerous" She said as she was getting flirty with me as I stepped back a bit in shyness. At least I think she was flirting with me

"Don't worry. Everyone is super nice... My name is Akeno Himejima" She said as she bowed

"Oh um... I'm Matthew Golding and I'm not always this nervous" I said in a shaky voice

'Its mostly because I'm not normally near a girl almost ready to bust out of her dress!' I screamed in my thoughts

Rias then came out of the shower and saw me

"Sorry to keep you waiting Matt... I came here and didn't bother to take a shower at your place" Rias teased me

"Oh heh... Its fine" I said while scratching the back of my head

"Now that everyone is here I should tell you something... I'm not the only devil here." She said

This slightly shocked me

"What?! Wait... You mean that all of you are..."

"Yep... Were all devils." Akeno said as she and everyone else showed devil wings as I stared at them in a bit of depression

'Hopefully with them... I can be renewed' I thought to myself with hope

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club" Rias said with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>(A few hours later)<strong>

I was putting flyers in a bag as Rias was talking on how the O.R.C works. She told me that we make deliveries and house calls to whomever calls us. I was a bit frustrated on trying to understand what she said but I just nodded like I understood.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this... I just joined your house" I said as I nearly finished putting flyers in the bag

"Don't worry... You'll do fine" She said trying to cheer me up. But it wasn't enough

"I just wish I could have done something"

"Be strong and powerful against anything that gets in your way. Now don't fail me my new servant" Rias ordered and I bowed and then left

* * *

><p>After a few hours of handing out flyers in a parking lot I went back to the O.R.C clubhouse with an order that Rias wanted her pawn to do.<p>

"Oh Matt your here... Good... I have a job I want you to do." Rias said

"Im up for anything you throw at me" I said with confidence.

"Good... It seems Koneko is double booked with job requests... Take one of them will you?" She requested

"That be super rad" Koneko said with no emotion as she bowed

"As you wish Rias" I said while bowing

Akeno was casting a Magic circle on the floor for me to go to someone's place. I was beginning to get excited for this part since it didn't involve handing out flyers

"Alright! Im so excited about this! A few more jobs like this and im one step closer to having an army!" I said with confidence

I stood on the magic circle as it was humming loudly as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for teleportation. It shined brightly red but then disappeared. Nothing happened

"What the fuck?" I said in confusion

'Didn't this happen to me before?' I thought to myself

"Whoopsie" Akeno said

"No, no its alright" Rias said

"Huh? What is?" I asked

"Looks like you cant make the jump but don't worry there's another way" Rias said

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

"THIS SUCKS MONKEY BALLS! THIS IS THE 2ND HOUSE I JOINED AND THEY MAKE ME GO ON A FUCKING BIKE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I complained

A few minutes later I arrived at the house I was suppose to be teleported but never did. I walked up to the door and began knocking

"Hello! Mr. Morisawa?! Devil knocking at your door!" I said in front of the door

A few seconds later the door opens up revealing a dude at the door

'Please don't be a guy that requests something weird' I begged in thought

"Sup" I said with no emotion

"Go away!" He said closing the door on me

"HEY WAIT! You wanted a devil and here I am!" I shouted

"What kind of devil comes at the front door?!" He asked

"Its your lucky day?" I tried being sneaky

"Piss off! Koneko was the one I called for" He shouted making me mad

"ok... NOW IM MAD!" I shouted as I kicked the wooden railing into splinters in high leveled rage

He then opened the door again

"Alright fine...Come in. Just don't break anything" The guy said in an annoyed tone

As I walked in he placed green tea on the table for me

"Thanks" I said

"Ok so if your suppose to be a devil you need to prove yourself" He said

"Sooo... What do you want me to do? What does Koneko do?" I asked

"Cosplay...Save the princess?" He said freaking me out

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU SUMMONED A DEVIL FOR THAT?!" I asked still freaking out

"Yeah. What you expect me to just grab a girl of the street?" He asked

I then began to have strange thoughts of Koneko actually doing his cosplay. It began weirding me out on high levels

"So what can you do?" the nerd asked

"Oh...Well..." I said before I began having thoughts of Soul Calibur

"BLOOD AND DARKNESS! COME ON TO ME!" I shouted hoping something might happen.

But nothing happened

"Yeah... I'm still new at this devil stuff" I said in depression

"But you are a fan of soul caliber... Or so you think" He said as he reveiled his collection of Soul Calibur games 1 through 5

"Who cares if you got em all. I do too and I beaten them too! On the hardest difficulty" I shouted

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND FAIL YOU GAME HOGGING JUNKIE!" He shouted

"Geez you don't have to go that far" I said slightly hurt

"BOOM!"

"But you have to admit its a good Nightmare impersonation. 'STRANGLE AND SUFFER!'" I shouted as the nerd placed the games on the table

"Hmph... Do you want to duel?!" He said challenging me handing me a controller

"Fine by me... Lets do this" I said as I took the controller and we played

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**3 hours later)**

I was walking uphill after playing video games for 3 hours and not getting a pact. I had a bad feeling that I might disappoint Rias

"Well this sucks... 3 hours of playing soul calibur's 1 through 5 and no pact... Man Rias is going to kill me" I said in a sad tone as I took out a cigar before the sky turned purple

"What the...?" I said in shock

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the escaped devil" a female said as her black wings were reviled to me as her being a fallen angel

"Damn it! not another Fallen angel?!" I freaked out as I put my arms up in defense

"My name is Karawarner and I was sent to kill you" She said as she summoned a light spear in her hand and threw it at me.

I dodged to the right and landed on my back as the palm of my hand had a red glowing symbol

"Is that the Gremory crest?!" She asked in shock as I got up and tried to tackle her but she flew upward and avoided me

'Damn it! Im gonna get killed! I need to find out my devil power and quick!' I thought to myself as I kept getting angry every passing second and began having a flashback about my previous house

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"You posses the powerful Sacred Gear. Only this one will be powered by your rage"_

_"Very well"_

_"Remember... Once you_

'Rage!... I need to unleash a lot of rage!' I thought to myself as I remember the devil house I used to stay with being killed

"ILL KILL YOU ALL!" I shouted as my right hand began to glow as a purple gem came out of the back of my hand as well as black armor plating. This was scaring the fallen angel

**[SHADOW BOOSTER!]**

"Whats going on!?" She asked before she was blown away by my newly found power. Along with her clothes

"FEEL MY WRATH!" I shouted as I blasted her with a dark purple light

After she was blown back I looked at my newly armored hand

"GOT IT!" I said amazed at my hand

"Is that the Sacred Gear?! No... What is that!?" She asked freaked out

"IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT BRING IT YOU BITCH!" I shouted banging my chest with my arms

"I've got better things to do... I'll let someone else deal with this crap!" She shouted and then flew away in fear and turned the sky back to normal

"CHICKEN SHIT!" I shouted as I walked away with tons of stress seeping out

* * *

><p>I came back to Rias's clubhouse and showed her this strange armor on my hand<p>

"Indeed this is the Sacred Gear. Only this one is corrupted in darkness" Rias said as my hand turned back to normal

"Is it dangerous?" I asked

"Its the first time I seen a sacred gear that surrounds the user in darkness so I have no way of knowing. Anyway I need you to be careful" Rias recommended

"Phew... At least this wont slow me down on kicking ass" I said with relief

"Ah I'm so proud of you Matt" Akeno said as she hugged me and began biting my ear

"OW!"

"sorry" Akeno said while blushing and I was rubbing my ear

"My ear is not a chew toy!" I said in pain

"Remember... Even if you have the sacred gear. You must not fight the fallen angels alone. Its disrespectful to the rest of us" Rias said in a disappointed tone

"I understand...I apologize for upsetting you... I'm gonna go home now. Sorry for letting you down" I said as I left

"Tough on him much? You don't have to scare him" Akeno said

"I'm not trying to scare him. I'm just preparing him for the next fight... And I wont let those angel rejects take my favorate servant from me" She said with a serious tone

* * *

><p><strong>Well Matt has his Sacred Gear. Will something happen to him or will he get his jobs done easier. Sorry if I took too long. Remember this is my first non X-over. Read and Review. Or if you like PM me. HAVE A NICE DAY :) PEACE IN!<strong>

**Also I apologize for fucking up the 2nd chapter. I just finished watching the anime and this idea just popped into my head**


	3. Making Friends is Hard

**Hey guys I hope your enjoying the book. I'm trying my best but I'm use to my previous book Rosario Colossus and crossovers. Don't worry ill try to get this done. Despite the extra hours I have at work and the times I had to drive to stores. I really wish I had more time to myself. Anyway heres chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

**the reason I took so long is because I had extra hours at my work and my power went out. So yeah!... Winter sucks with the power going out. Also my dog wont shut the hell up!**

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 am<strong>

I was asleep thinking about how to explain to Rias on why I didn't get a pact. Until my alarm clock went off

(BEEP BEEP BE-)

(SMASH!)

I crushed the alarm clock with significant force

"I seriously need to stop getting these things!" I said in a cranky tone

I got out of bed and went into the shower. Inside I kept on thinking about my previous job and wondered what went wrong.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the guys wooden railing... Damn my rage" I said before I got out of the shower and got clothes on

* * *

><p>On my way to school I was a bit depressed that I wasn't able to get a pact with the previous client and I might have made Rias disappointed<p>

'Shit... I've disappointed my new king... How am I going to explain myself about this?' I thought to myself as I continued my way

Suddenly a girl in a long dress and a screamed and I turned to the sound only to see a girls panties. I was astonished at seeing them I covered my eyes and tried not to stare.

'Don't look at her panties, Don't look at her panties!' I continued thinking

"Um... Are you ok miss?" I asked as the girl got up only to have her veil blown off

"Oh! my veil!" She shouted

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran to pick her veil up

After I got her veil I gave it to her while looking at her with suspicion. I try not to be too nosey as I looked at her

'This girls clothing seems... suspicious... I should be careful on what I ask of her

"Thank you... Your very sweet. My name is Asia Argento" She said while bowing

"Oh um its nothing. My name is Matthew Golding... But just call me Matt" I said while scratching my head in nervousness

Even though I was suspicious of her outfit I was still shy around girls

"Soo... Nice weather were having huh?" I asked out of the blue

'DID I JUST SOUND LIKE A FUCKING OLD LADY?!' I shouted in my mind

"Umm can you help me... I'm trying to find the town church and I'm kind of lost" Asia said

This freaked me out after she said the word church. But I couldn't let her know that I'm a devil so I had to help her out.

"Oh uh sure" I said as I began walking with her despite the fact that I'm going to be late for school. Not like I care about education

As we walked for around 10 minutes I began to ask Asia something

"So do you travel everywhere?" I asked

"Oh no... I just got assigned to the church I'm going to." She said while blushing a bit

"Oh so you're a nun. That might explain the strange outfit" I said

"Yes I am." Asia said while smiling

Suddenly she heard a child crying about his scraped knee. As we heard him crying Asia went over to him as quick as she could and try to comfort him

"There, there... You shouldn't cry about a little scrape...Here let me help you" She said as she held her hand over the boy's knee and a green light began to glow. Healing the boy's injury quickly

'Healing abilities... She holds a sacred gear' I thought to myself.

Suddenly

"AH!" I shouted and held on to my head

My head began hurting and I can hear a high pitch whine. This was during the healing Asia was doing to the boy

'She must be working with either the fallen angels or something else... I got to tell Rias about this... But I can't let Asia know I got to leave her' I thought to myself in frustration due to the high pitch whining

After she finished healing the boy's scrape she walked toward me and we continued on our way to the church she was going

"Sorry about that... Shall we continue on?" Asia asked but I wasn't paying attention

"Matt?"

"Huh?... Sorry I was miles away...Lets go" I said as I continued to walk with Asia

A few minutes later we could see her church from a mile away.

"Oh there it is" Asia shouted out in excitement

"Oh...yep...there you are...To be honest I never saw anyone go up there" I said while looking at the church till suddenly I felt like someone was gripping my head tightly. Its like my head was going to get crushed or explode.

"Thank you... meeting you has been a blessing" Asia said as she bowed

"Heh... um yep" I said while scratching my head. I was still hearing that annoying high-pitched whining and the grip on my head was beginning to tighten like it could nearly kill me

'I seriously need to get the hell out of here. This pain is unbearable!' I shouted in my mind

"Well... I got to get going... I'm going to be late for school" I said quickly

**(A/N - YEAH! I was THAT Desperate to get the hell out of there!)**

"Oh ok... If you like you can come visit me in the church some time" Asia suggested

"Yeah...Sounds like fun... Well I'll See you later sometime" I said as I began walking away waving

"Ok... Have a nice day" Asia said then walked toward the church

* * *

><p><strong>(To the O.R.C Clubhouse)<strong>

"You must never go to the church again Matt..." Rias said in a pissed tone

"Yes I know... I didn't want to go but I didn't want to make a girl cry either" I said while kneeling to Rias

Nevertheless... If you should be more careful around places like the church. Setting foot inside will create major problems. " She explained

"Surely your instinct must be telling you to be careful"

"Yes... I've been hearing a high-pitched whine and my head was hurting in unison... It felt like I was about to go insane..." I told Rias

"I heard that exorcists and priests use sacred gear to give Devil purge's... This is true isn't it?" I asked

"It is... Remember if you receive a devil purge its annihilated... Nil... The end of the line... Their gone forever... You wont come back from that!" She said in seriousness in her voice

"I understand... I'll avoid the church from now on." I said with depression

"I'm sorry... I got worked up... I just want you to be careful is all" Rias said as she began to walk away

"Very well Rias"

* * *

><p>"Looks like I pissed her off again... This sort of thing happens to me all the time" I said as I packed flyers in a bag as I began thinking of Asia<p>

'Looks like I can't keep this promise Asia... Sorry' I thought to myself in depression

"Shes not upset with you silly she's just worried about you silly boy" Akeno said

"GAH! Akeno please don't scare me like that" I shouted in astonishment before Rias walked in the room

"Your still here? I thought you went home for the day"

"We just got a word from the archduke"

"The Archduke?"

"A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby" Akeno said with seriousness in her voice

Rias wasn't too happy with the news.

* * *

><p>"So what was the Stray devil doing after he killed his master?" I asked after we made a jump to an abandon building where the stray devil was taking refuge<p>

"This stray is a female." Rias corrected me

"Reports said that this stray has been tricking people into entering this abandoned house and eating them" Kiba said grossing me out

"Ugh gross!" I shouted

"This shouldn't be too hard. Just find the beast and kill it. Easy" Akeno said in a good mood

"Yeah... If it doesn't kill us first" I said as we entered in the building

"So Matt... Are you up for this?... I want to see how good you are at combat... I also want you to watch the other club members

"As you wish Rias" I said

"It's here." Koneko said with no emotion

"Now what can that delicious smell be... I wonder if it tastes sweet... Or bitter..." A female voice said seductively as we began to see the stray devils breasts

"I JUST LOST THE ABILITY TO SEE!" I shouted as I covered my eyes

"Viser you wretch... You betrayed your master and ran away... Your sins are worth over 1,000 hells!"

"In the name of the marquis of Gremory... Begone... Or meet your death!" Rias shouted

"Oh just give it a rest you slut... Your just jealous that you'll never have luscious breast like these!" Viser shouted as she began massaging her own breasts

'Just don't look at the breasts...Don't look at the breasts... Don't look at the breasts' I began thinking over and over till I took a peak and saw magic circles on her nipples.

"That's the opposite of good!" I began to panic as she began blasting us with her magic

"GET DOWN!" Rias shouted as she tackled me making the blasts hit the walls. Making them melt

"Whoa!... Thanks for that Miss President" I said

"Be more careful Matt. Kiba!"

"I'm on it!" Kiba said as she disappeared at high speed

"I'm helping you out! Shadow Gear GO!" I shouted out loud

**[BOOST!]**

As Kiba dashed at high speed he Sliced both her giant arms off and made her scream in agony. It was obvious to me that Kiba is a knight. After she stopped screaming I leapt into the air at her face and punched her as hard as I could. I punched her so hard she fell onto her backside.

"Tag your it!" I taunted as I was in my fighting stance

"Get back here you bastard!" She screamed

"Oh... You wanted more?" I asked while taunting

Viser then began transforming into something more feral

"Ugh... She looks hideous!" I said while grossed out

"Koneko... Your up" Rias shouted

Viser saw Koneko near her and she began to open another mouth on her core. She then chomped down and ate Koneko.

"KONEKO!" I shouted in panic

"It's alright Matt... That wont even put a dent in Koneko's defenses" Rias said as Koneko began breaking out of the strays other mouth

"See you on the flip side" Koneko said with no emotion as she flipped the giant beast with her tiny body

She crashed into a pillar and fell to the floor. This let me know that Koneko is a rook

"Remind me not to make her angry" I said

"Akeno?" Rias asked

"Oh is it my turn?"

Suddenly one of Visers arms began to move on its own and began charging at Rias

"RIAS LOOK OUT!" I shouted as my gears gem began glowing

**[BOOST!]**

I then grabbed its fingers and I began to pull apart with all of my strength as it began to rip apart with blood seeping out between the fingers.

"RIP APPART AND DIE!" I shouted in rage as blood spilled on top of me making me soaked and I began enjoying it

'Geez... He's crazy... Does this have something to do with his Sacred Gear?' Rias thought to herself as she sweat dropped from my blood bathed rage

"Thanks for that Matt... But ripping that hand apart might be going a bit too far" Rias said

"Sorry... I lost it a bit

"Nice one Matt... You might need to clean yourself up... But... its making me feel so hot" Akeno said freaking me out a tad

"Uh...ok?"

"Akeno... Finish her off please" Rias ordered

"I got news for you... Your not the only one that likes to play rough... Now lets you and me have some fun" Akeno said as she began to shock the devil. Letting me know that Akeno is a queen.

"This type of violence... is making me feel so hot" Akeno said as she blushed

"I should mention that Akeno is really into S and M" Rias said

"So...She's gets a kick out of causing pain?" I asked in a nervous tone and Akeno kept on shocking the stray devil

"Akeno I think she had enough" Rias said

"Awww... So soon? I was beginning to enjoy myself" Akeno said while blushing

As Viser went down she couldn't move at all with all the pain she withstood. Rias then walked to her and began casting a spell

"Any last words?" Rias asked

"GO TO HELL!"

"Very well... GAME OVER!" Rias said

(BOOM)

she finished her spell and Visor was disintegrated

"Now that she's done... Lets go home" Rias said

"Sounds good to me" Everyone said

"Um wait!... I know that Kiba's a knight, Koneko's a rook and Akeno is a queen... But what am I?" I asked

"You're a pawn" Rias responded

'NO! NOT AGAIN!' I thought to myself in anger

"Just a pawn?" I asked in depression

"Yep... It suits you well doesn't it?" Rias asked while teasing me

"THIS IS THE 2ND TIME THAT IM A DAMN PAWN! WHY?!" I complained as we made the jump back to the clubhouse

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. With everything going on at my place an me I haven't been getting any time to myself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review or PM. PEACE IN!<strong>


	4. Bloodthirsty Rage

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Again sorry I took so long. I've been busy with work and I barely get any time to myself. I promise you guys I wont abandon the story. I might take a day break but I wont forget and abandon. My reason is that ive been going multiple places and I couldn't get any time to myself. ITS GODDAMN ANOYING! Also I've been working on Rosario Colossus Wrath of the shadow queen and was hanging out with friends. I don't usually take this long**

**Anyway Here's my review response**

**Deadly Shinigami - Sry no spoilers.**

**smittywerberjagermanjennsen - I haven't played asura's wrath so I wont have any idea. I keep getting random idea's from either games I played or anime I watched. Sorry...**

**mastermind - No need to be hurtful...**

**Here we go Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>We jumped back to the O.R.C clubhouse after we defeated the stray devil at the abandoned building. I was soaked to the bone with the stray devils blood and felt a small sign of fatigue. After the magic circle disappeared I stretched my arms out still dripping blood<p>

"Phew... That was fun" I said

"Yeah... It was hot too" Akeno said still wierding me out

"Right... Uh... Rias im gonna go home now" I said as I went for the door

"Hold on Matt" Rias said while holding on to my blood soaked shoulder. Even though she had clothes on I was still shaking in fear over her beauty

"I want you to do 1 last job before you go. Konoko is overbooked with summon requests again. Take one of them please" Rias said while I was shaking my head to get rid of the shivers

"As you wish" I said as I went for the door but got stopped again by Rias

"oh uh what did I forget something?" I asked with curiosity

"Get cleaned up... Your a mess" Rias told me as I looked at myself all covered in blood from the fight with the stray devil.

"Yeash... I'm on it" I said slightly blushing in embarrassment

**(10 minutes later)**

I'm on my bike and on my way to the house that Koneko was suppose to be summoned for her job and during the way there I was grumbling that I'm a pawn again.

"Damn it... I cant believe I'm a pawn...AGAIN!... I could have been a rook... or a knight... I'd even take a bishop if I only knew how to heal!...But no! I'm a freaking pawn... Fucking chess piece... Damn it I should have known Ria's choice was going to fucking suck!" I complained as I continued my way to the house. Still pissed at the fact I'm still a pawn

After around 20 minutes I finally arrived to the house. I got off my bike and walked towards the front door.

"Well. This is the place."

Suddenly I began to hear a high-pitched whine and my head was beginning to hurt. Like the time I was leading Asia to the church or I saw her cross.

'Damn it... a fallen angel must be nearby... Or something else...' I thought to myself as I got suspicious.

"If I go back now Rias will be disappointed in me." I said in depression. But I shook my head and knocked on the door and it opened slowly despite the early warning

"weird... Don't be spooked but I'm coming in!" I said as I walked in.

Inside was dark but had dimmed lights. Whoever summoned a devil really knows how to set the mood

"Nice place... I wonder who summoned me" I said before I stepped in something wet and it stinks a bit.

"AW that's just great! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST STEP IN!?" I shouted as I knelt down and put a finger on the floor and what felt to be blood

"What the?... Is this blood?" I wondered. I then took a look at a dead body in pieces and I freaked out

"Holy fuck! And I thought I went overboard!" I shouted in shock

" 'Punish the Wicked' they said...Wise advice to heed from a holy man don't you think?" a man said on his sofa before giving me a freaky face

"So you're the one who murdered this one?" I asked and pointed at the dead body

"Indeed... Freed Sellzen at your service... and you must be the scared little pussy that this priest is about to exorcise" Freed said as he did a weird dance

"I'm afraid your incorrect about that Mr exorcist" I shouted as my shadow gear formed on my hand.

**[BOOST!]**

"Heheh... This will only want to make me want to kill you more!" He said as he pulled out a light sword and a gun with a cross on its side.

"You took the words right out of my mouth you dick!" I shouted as I leapt at him at full force. but he dodged my tackle attempt and shot me in the foot with his righteous pistol

"AHH! YOU DICK! YOU SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING FOOT!" I shouted as I grabbed my wounded foot and hopped around a bit in pain

"Heh! These bullets have been blessed by an excorsist... Hope they taste good devil!" Freed shouted in a crazed tone

I then got back up suffering in pain. It was excruciating but I began enjoying it. I then got into a fighting stance as I motioned him to bring it on.

He then dashed at me with his sword of light as I dashed with my dark sacred gear

Suddenly there was a girl screaming. Making us look at the source of the screaming. It was Asia and she was very horrified on the bloody mess on the floor

'Asia!?' I thought to myself in shock trying to hide in plain sight so she doesn't see me

"Asia what are you doing here? Did you finish making the barrier?" Freed asked in annoyance

Asia didn't answer as she was still in shock of the bloody mess on the floor

"D...Don't do this..." Asia begged

"Right a newbie... Well let me explain... This is what the job is my dear. We kill the ones that call upon the evil devils" Freed explained

"You couldn't tell her that before you got her assigned to your shitty job?!" I asked in anger without thinking and Asia saw me on the floor wounded.

'Fuck!' I shouted in my head

"Matt?... What are you doing here?" Asia asked in shock as I couldn't hide my identity any longer

"Wait a minute... Do you two know each other?" Freed asked

"I'm here because...I'm a devil..." I explained in sadness

"No... I don't believe this" Asia said in sadness

"Unfortunately its true... I thought its best to not see you again" I said in sadness

"Oh heavens" Asia said in shock

"Not that this is heart warming or anything but I have a job to do... SO LETS GET IT ON DEVIL!" Freed shouted as he was readying his attack.

Suddenly Asia stood in front of freed begging him to stop hurting me. I couldn't believe what was going on

"What the? Asia what are you doing?" I asked

"You got to be kidding me"

"Please father... Couldn't we let this man go?" She asked

"This thing isn't a man anymore now get out of the way!" Freed shouted

"Please... Theres goodness in him I know it... Please spare his life!" Asia begged

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed shouted as he slashed Asia and split her robe in half. Including her bra.

Asia then screamed and covered her chest as Freed grabbed Asia's chin

"You know what happens to naughty girls don't you?!"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted in anger as I uppercut Freed with my corrupted sacred gear

**[BOOST!]**

"SUFFER!"

Freed landed on his ass and spat out some blood.

"I'll admit I'm slightly impressed but now I'll shred you to PEICES!" He shouted as he leapt into the air nearing to slash me with his sword

"Please no!" Asia begged

"BRING IT ON EXCORSIST!" I shouted as I got in fighting stance

Suddenly a red magic circle came in front of me and Kiba came out sword drawn and his sword collided with freed's.

"Hey Matt! Sorry I'm late" Kiba said as he was holding Freed back

"Kiba?... What the hell are you doing here? I had everything under control!" I shouted in anger

"You got shot in the foot and your bleeding on the floor" Kiba explained as he pointed at the bullet hole on my shoe

"I know that Kiba!" I shouted in slight anger

Akeno & Koneko came out as well and saw what was going on

"Oh my look at this... Talk about a complete mess" Akeno said

"An exorcist..." Koneko said with no emotion as she and Akeno faced freed who is really acting wierd

"Oh YEAH! Now we got a good old fashioned gangbang!" Freed shouted

"For a shitty priest you have a big mouth!" I shouted as I struggled to get up

"So what's the deal? Your the pitcher and your wounded friend is the catcher?" Freed asked in a taunting tone. Pissing me off deeply

"Piece of shit!" I shouted as I took a step but still stumbled from the bullet wedged in my foot and fell to my knee's

"You should relax Matt." Akeno said

"No thanks" I said as I continued to get up

"My My... You certainly don't give up do you?" Akeno said blushing a bit and gave me a wink

"Um... No I don't." I said also slightly blushing at Akeno

"Well, Well, Well your girlfriend seems to be a hot piece of ass!" Freed said making me blush way redder then usual

"Um!...I wouldn't call her that!... I just met her days ago... I just... OH JUST SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU PRIEST!" I shouted trying to change the subject as I got into my fighting stance. Despite the wound on my foot

"I couldn't agree more my servant!" Rias said through the magic circle as her red and black magic blast hit Freed with deadly precision and Rias came out of the magic circle really pissed at the crazed priest

"But I don't think you could hold your ground against me... No one hurts my adorable servant" Rias said to Freed making me blush deeper and shake nervously

'Oh man why does this happen to me!?' I wondered in my head

"Rias... I'm sorry... I tried to hold my ground but I failed you... Please forgive me" I requested as I bowed to Rias hoping that I wont receive any punishment for failing

"Look at you... Its my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing... I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea... There was a barrier in place till a few minutes ago so we didn't even realize it" Rias said in a sad tone

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE THE BARRIER!" Freed shouted while kicking Asia and pissing me off "You Bitch!"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I got up, Grabbed tackled freed and held him down as I began beating the shit out of him in a crazed-berserk rage. I then began twitching with craze

"DIE! SUFFER! AND BLEED TO DEATH!" I shouted as I kept on pounding the shit out of him

'Damn it! He's strong... I'm going to need backup!' Freed thought to himself

Koneko began sniffing the air as she sensed something

"Fallen angels are here." Koneko said as a purple vortex came out above me and Freed

"Excellent... More blood to shred!" I shouted in a blood crazed manner

"Oh... Matt your rage is making me so hot!" Akeno shouted as she began blushing

'I've created a monster...' Rias thought to herself as she sweat dropped

"Still...What do we do Miss President?" Akeno asked

"Right now we just got to get Matt out of here... Prepare to jump" Rias ordered

"Koneko make sure you have Matt and hold him down so he doesn't go overboard again" Rias said as Akeno prepared the magic circle

"Kay" Koneko said with no emotion as she threw a table

Meanwhile I was having fun beating the shit out of the shitty priest

"Awww what's the matter priest? Can't say your prayers?!" I shouted in a crazed manner as I twitched again

Suddenly the table Koneko threw hit me with strong force. Knocking me to the floor

"Ow... Koneko you missed the priest!" I shouted as Koneko grabbed my legs

"I wasn't aiming at the priest... Now come on were getting you out of here" She said as she was dragging me to the magic circle

"NO WAIT I GOT TO GIVE THE PRIEST ANOTHER BEATING AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FALLEN ANGELS! THERES PROBIBLY ONLY 30 OF THEM I CAN KILL!" I begged as I was holding on to the wooden floor still twitching

"I think you had enough fun for one day Matt" Rias said as were getting ready to jump making me feel like I failed as I looked at Asia.

"Asia... Forgive me for not being able to help you" I said in depression

"Its ok... Just go... And thank you" Asia said as we began teleporting back to the O.R.C Clubhouse

**(At the Clubhouse)**

Rias and I were both naked as Rias was using her magic like the time she got me by surprise a few days ago. Only Im awake and shaking in nervousness since I never been this close to a girl before

"Your all set" Rias said as she finished up

"Thanks" I said still blushing

Akeno was tending to the wounds on my back and my foot. Even though I gotten used to the pain

"Your lucky that you got out of that place alive from a stray exorcist" Kiba said

"You mean those bastards that serve fallen angels?" I asked

"Precisely." Rias said from the shower

"You mean Asia is working for those fallen angels?!" I shouted in anger

"Unfortunately its true... You're a devil and she's a servant of a fallen one... Those are the facts and you should accept it"

I then got up and got angry

"Once I find that bastard of a priest I'll grab that bastard's head and RIP IT TO SHREADS!" I shouted in rage as Akeno tightened my bandages. Forcing me to stop

"OW! Akeno that's too tight" I said wincing in pain

"That's enough Matt!" Rias shouted as Akeno still wrapped my wounds

"Its only best that you stay away from each other... That's an order" Rias said

"As you command... Lady Rias" I said as I bowed my head

**(Back to my house)**

I was at my bed trying to think about my next battle with the fallen angels

"I wont loose next time!... I SWEAR IT!" I Screamed at my ceiling in rage

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's Chapter 4. I'm very, very sorry I took very long. I don't usually take very long but my power went out twice and I had extra hours at work. But don't worry im not abandoning the story! I PROMISE!<strong>

**Read and Review or PM me plz**

**PEACE IN! :)**


	5. Painful past

**Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying the book. Again sorry about taking forever on the last chapter. I barely get any time to myself which is unusual since I always get alone time before. Must be from being 21. Also I just got 10,000 viewers on Rosario Colossus so I had an idea for a comedy one shot as a celebration for Rosario Colossus. Its ur call if you want me to make it.**

**mastermind- Don't worry i'm fine. Besides a lot of people use the same character**

**Right! Here we go. Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>I was resting from the battle from the crazed priest... But I was struggling to stay asleep as I stirred wildly and kept getting angry from thinking of fallen angels and my previous household suffering by their hands. The nightmares keep getting worse and worse from the day I escaped the fallen angels and nothing seems to stop it from getting worse.<p>

* * *

><p>(Matts Dream)<p>

**(Music: Archangel - Elena Siegman) **

**A/N - I didn't know what song to put on so I got this on. If you want me to change it ill do that**

I was alone. Fighting off wave after wave of fallen angels at full power. They keep throwing their spears of light at me nearly hitting me but I began dodging them in attempts to kill the fallen ones as an act of revenge. I got closer to one of the fallen angels and took him down and splattered 2 of their heads to the ground. Instantly killing the 2 fallen angels and spreading a ton of blood on the floor.

"ILL KILL YOU FALLEN ANGELS!" I shouted in blood rage as I went after more fallen angels with my Sacred Gear glowing. as I used my Cursed Boosted Gear I feel more energy but keep hearing a high pitched whine as well as my vision beginning to blur a bit.

**[BOOST]**

They began summoning their spears of light and began aiming them at me while I began recklessly charging at the fallen ones

"Quick kill this pawn!" A fallen angel shouted as she flew at me and stabbed me in the shoulder with her Spear of light.

"RAH! HA HA HA!" I laughed crazily while leaving the spear impaled in my shoulder

"What!? This is impossible! That spear should have brought him to his knees!" A fallen angel shouted in shock

I then tackled her and ripped one of her wings off painfully as she screamed in agony and her blood sprayed out of her back. Making her fall on her knees while I took the spear out of my shoulder and stabbed the fallen angel in her head

"SUFFER AND DIE!" I shouted in intense rage as I leapt into the air and grabbed a fallen angel by her throat and ripped her head clean off of her neck. Making blood spray at my face as I looked at 15 more fallen angels and got even more angry and stronger as I walked towards them. Blinded by blood boiling rage

**[BOOST]**

"Kill him!" A Fallen angel commanded as all 15 of them began flying towards me with spears drawn. Some of them were scared of my rage but they shook it off and flew at me

2 of the spears hit my arms and stung like a bitch but I endured it with all of my strength and continued my way towards the fallen angels

"RIPPING YOU ANGELS APART LIMB FROM LIMB IS GOING TO BE FUN" I shouted in a crazed tone

**[BOOST]**

"I don't think so! Unless you want your friend to pay the price" A female fallen angel shouted as Asia was held at spear point. Making me enraged

"If you harm her... ILL KILL YOU!" I shouted in rage

"Just what I hope you'd say... KILL HER!" The female fallen angel said in a dark tone as she stabbed Asia in her chest with the spear of light

"NO!" I shouted as my vision came dark and lost sight of everything as the fallen angel laughed in a dark tone

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

><p>(Matt's house)<p>

"ASIA NO!" I shouted in shock as I woke up in sweat, wings out and began hyperventilating.

"Damn... I really need to stop dreaming about this... Its killing me" I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead and retracted my wings

Its been 2 days after that incident with the exorcist and I'm still mad about what happened. After that battle I've been having nightmares about what happened to my friends and old housemates

I had to suppress my rage by any means. To suppress my rage I had to go to my front yard and hit a tree. Not only would my rage go down this can make me slightly stronger

'I can't believe that dick took Asia and hurt her... I got to do something!' I shouted as I was punching a tree and making marks on both the tree and my hands.

"I have to get strong... I just have to get strong... " I said quietly suffering from regret and sorrow. "If I cant save anyone what good am I!" I shouted in anger as I resumed hitting the tree

"Matt! Its you" A familiar voice said from behind

I turned around only to see Asia in the same robe and veil as I saw her the first time we met

"Asia? What are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity

"Oh...Well... It's such a nice day so I decided to go for a walk" Asia said while smiling

I was a bit suspicious but I decided to roll with it

"I suppose it is nice" I said while shrugging as I accidently showing my bleeding hands. Making her gasp in shock

"Matt!... What happened to your hands?!" Asia asked in horror

"Oh... well... The other day... When you were working for that dick of a priest... I got upset that we weren't able to get you out of the situation" I said in depression

Asia then came into my yard and began using her healing ability to heal the bruises and cuts on my hands.

'She would heal me?... Even though I'm a devil?' I thought to myself in shock and confusion as my cuts sealed

"Why would you hurt yourself?... Even if its to save others?" She asked in tears

"Well... a group of people killed all my friends a few days ago... And I couldn't save any of them" I said while she finished up healing my hands

"Oh... I'm very sorry for your loss... I'm sure there in a better place now" Asia said trying to make me feel better. Unfortunately my friends were all devils so her attempts didn't help me much. But I can't let her know her attempts to help me aren't working.

"Yeah... I know. Thanks for your help" I said

"Oh it's no trouble... Helping other people is a blessing!" Asia said smiling

"Will you be alright?" She asked

"I'll be fine..." I said hesitating a bit

"You sure?"

"Yeah... If you like... Would you like hang out as friends?" I asked out of the blue and began shaking in nervousness

As I asked she gasped a little in astonishment. Even though she noticed me shaking in nervousness

"Hmm. Alright" she said smiling

For a few hours Asia and I began having fun. We first went to a diner and had some lunch. Although she never had some of the food they had in her life. I had to teach her but it was a bit of fun actually teaching someone even though I a pawn

"Don't worry...This is how people eat a hamburger" I said before I took a big bite out of my food

Asia hesitated a bit but then she took a small bite out of her meal

"Its yummy!" Asia shouted in excitement

I was laughing a bit in amusement after her complement.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" I said while smiling and Asia was giggling as were having a great time

* * *

><p>After we finished our food we began walking around town and began. Window shopping at stores, Playing arcade games at a mall. As we played she was a better dancer then I am on DDR. To me this is shocking<p>

'Wow... She's better at this then I am...' I thought to myself

After she finished the DDR game we walked around the arcade until she began running towards a claw machine. I wasn't any good at these things since I always think of these as rip offs. Asia placed a coin inside and began moving the claw over a stuffed animal. Once Asia pushed the button the claw dropped and grabbed a stuffed animal but it then dropped it.

"Aww..." Asia sighed in disappointment

I then walked beside her and decided to help her out

"Oh these things are a rip off. I know a secret on how to get one" I said as I knelt down and reached through the prize door and grabbed a stuffed animal but then later dropped it in the pile.

"Damn clumsy hand..." I said to myself in frustration

I grabbed the stuffed animal again and tossed it into the prize door where I got my hand out and gave the stuffed toy to Asia

"And there you go." I said while giving her the stuffed toy

"Thank you but isn't that stealing?" She asked

"Its only stealing if I broke the glass. Besides I told you that these things are complete rip offs" I said as we walked out of the arcade and went back to town.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Asia and I sat at the park bench as the day was nearing its end. I began wondering on how Asia got her healing powers. I was so curious I had to ask<p>

"Hey Asia?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering... How did you get your powers?" I asked

"Well... " Asia was a bit frightened to explain her

"Its ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand"

"No, no its fine. I'll tell you... When I was born I was abandoned by my real parents and placed at a church. The nuns there took real good care of me over the years." Asia said

"That's horrible!" I shouted in shock "What happened next?"

"A few years later when I was 8 a young puppy was found in front of the church. Very unwell and hurt. As he laid there I prayed for the poor little puppy. And then a miracle happened"

"And then the poor dog got better?" I guessed

"Yes... After the puppy was healed the priests sent me to a bigger church to help other people in need of god. At first I was happy that I'm serving under god. But then one night a man was seriously injured and I was able to heal him. Unfortunately he wasn't a human but a devil... So I became a outcast and was hated by everyone at the church" Asia said in depression

"Damn... I'm sorry that happened to you" I said in depression

"It's not your fault...Besides I still pray to god everyday as I hope he can make my dream come true" Asia said while smiling

"Your dream?... Of what?" I wondered

"Of making a lot of friends... I honestly think I wont have any friends" Asia said tearing up as I was shocked from her words

"What?! What about me? Aren't we friends?" I asked

"Matt... We cant... Its forbidden" Asia said while tearing up and smile

"Well I don't care! I think of you as a friend." I said in an upset mood while getting off the bench making Asia gasp

"Besides... I don't really care about rules" I said while smiling

"Well... Alright" Asia said lightly while tearing up

Suddenly I began feeling power of a fallen angel from behind and began to get very pissed

"I finally found you devil" A familiar fallen angel said.

I turned around and saw a black haired female fallen angel. The one that killed my previous house members

"Lady Raynare!" Asia said in shock

"YOU! YOUR ONE OF THOSE FALLEN ANGEL BASTARDS THAT TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted in rage

"Well, Well, Well... You've caused me and my superiors a lot of trouble lately" Raynare said as she summoned a spear of light in her hand

"I know... So tell me Raynare... Did it hurt you that I killed some of your kind?" I asked with a crazed look. Raynare growled in anger as she summoned a 2nd spear of light in her hand

"I'll impale you! Like the bible says. (An eye for an eye) And after what you did to my fallen angel brethren... I shall avenge them with your death" Raynare shouted in anger as she flew into the air

"Like your brethren... I SHALL RIP YOU APPART!" I shouted as I raised my arm up

**[SHADOW BOOSTER]**

My shadow boosted gear appeared on my arm

"I can easily rip you in half with this!" I said in a crazed tone.

"AH HA, HA, HA, HA. That's all you have? That things nothing but a twice critical" Raynare taunted

"WHAT?! Your kidding!" I shouted in disbelief

"Its also called a dragons hand. Face it, you'll finally die to the fallen angels!" She shouted in rage as she flew at Asia and I as I got into my fighting stance

"Bring it on Bitch!" I shouted in anger while the gem on my gear glowed dark purple

**[BOOST]**

"YES! BRING IT ON FALLEN BITCH!" I shouted while going berserk and recklessly charged at her. As I charged at her I threw a

Suddenly Raynare threw her spears and pierced my body. One of them went in my stomach while the other one went inside my left shoulder. The force of the spears was so powerful it knocked me on my back, Making Asia scream from the sight of me getting hurt.

The pain from both spears was very intense that it's nearly impossible to ignore as I tried to pull a spear out of my shoulder and made it disappear. The same happened to the spear impaled in my stomach as blood spewed out of my wound. As I tried getting up Asia was using her healing abilities to close the wounds.

"Asia?" I asked in confusion

"It's all my fault that this happened. I didn't want to work with them anymore so I had to run away!" Asia said while bursting in to tears

"Don't worry... You deserve better. Better take a step back because this is going to get ugly!" I said getting angry

"You shouldn't have ran from us little girl. Now just come with us and I'll let your friend go" Raynare said

"Fuck that woman! I'm going to have a ton of fun with you" I said with a crazed look

'What the hell is wrong with this one...'Raynare thought in confusion as she summoned a bigger spear of light

"OH NOW WERE TALKING!" I shouted in a crazed tone as I recklessly charged at Raynare again

"Die devil!" Raynare shouted as she threw her big spear at me.

'Oh shit!' I thought to myself before the spear hit the ground near me. Blasting me to the park fountain.

"That's it... Now I'm gonna destroy you!" I shouted in rage as I got up

"STOP!" Asia screamed in tears. Forcing Raynare and I to look at her

"Ill go... Just let him go" Asia said as she fell to the ground

"Excellent" Raynare said as she held on to Asia and covered herself and Asia with her wings

"Don't worry young one. After the ritual tonight you wont feel any regret ever again" Rynare said in a dark voice

"Oh no...You don't!" I struggled to say

"Farewell Matt... And thank you" Asia said before she and Raynare disappeared

I was in so much rage that Raynare got away and defeated me that I busted the statue in the fountain

"RAGHHHHHHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL AND RIP APPART EVERY FALLEN ANGEL THAT I SEE!" I shouted as I threw the statue off of the fountain. Destroying the park bench and parts of the concrete.

"I got to get Asia out of that place... I may have failed to protect Asia from those bastards. But I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE HER!" I shouted as I got out of the fountain and struggled to walk back to the old school house.

'Rias is going to kill me isn't she...' I thought to myself in depression as I walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. I had tons of stuff to do. Anyway feel free to Review and PM me if you wish. PEACE IN!<strong>


	6. Corrupted rage

**Hey, Hey, Hey everyone around the world. I hope your enjoying the fanfic. I'm sry for taking forever since I keep getting writers block and I didn't have much time for myself...again. It's very troublesome but ill try to get this finished. Anyway heres my review response**

**uub: The Difference will come soon. Just give me some time plz. Other than that thanks :)**

**Sorry I keep taking forever. My imagination for fanfics was somewhere else and its hard to focus. It's also hard to focus when allergies and bronchitis are killing you**

**Without further delay everyone... Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I walked inside the O.R.C Clubhouse and saw Koneko eating her snacks as usual. I also saw Rias at her desk but just as I walked in she got up and walked towards me with an angry look on her face<p>

"You have some explaining to do!" Rias said in a pissed tone

'OH SHIT! Don't tell me she knows about me fighting that fallen angel!' I thought to myself before she got close to me

(SMACK) Rias then slapped me across the face

"Let me explain this to you one more time. If I say don't you don't... You need to forget Asia... You are a member of the Gremory family now!" Rias shouted at me

I didn't want to argue since Rias is my new master and is far more powerful than me

"Hmph... Then maybe its time you boot me from your household because I refuse to let her go." I told Rias with seriousness in my voice

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Rias told me as I get depressed and angry at the same time

"Why not?... I'm just a pawn... A sacrificial part of chess" I said in sadness with a hint of anger "You don't need me"

"That's enough Matt!" Rias shouted as I growled silently but exhaled in my attempt to relax.

'Just relax... Rias is you master... Just...relax' I thought to myself as I got calmer and relaxed.

It's really difficult to keep calm. Especially after your master slaps you across the face. Rage gets the best of me most of the time. But I had to keep calm

"Your wrong about being not being needed... Your not a sacrificial piece by any means" Rias said making me confused.

"What do you mean I'm not sacrificial?" I asked as Akeno walked in the room and Koneko began talking about something going on

"Pawns are important and I'd never sacrifice any of my members" Rias said with seriousness in her voice as she sat at her desk

"How am I important to you? I mean you got me off the road from being a stray but the question is why me? What makes me so special to you?" I asked impatiently while falling to my knees.

Akeno walked past me and began whispering something to Rias making her getting up from her desk.

"Something just came up. We'll talk about this later" Rias said as she and Akeno walked out the entrance

"Rias! Wait! I still want to know!" I shouted trying to get her to listen

"Remember what you learned from your previous master Matt... Even if your promoted... No 'matter their rank. A single devil can't fight off a fallen one alone" Rias said as she and Akeno went to the magic circle and vanished

After she left I slammed my fist into the floor in anger and got up to walk out of the clubhouse.

'We'll see about that' I thought to myself

"You going after her?" Kiba asked as I keep moving towards the door

"Yes...I'm not going to leave her to die... I lost everyone from my previous household and I'm NOT going to let this happen to me a 2nd time." I said with seriousness in my voice. I was dead serious on what I said. If Asia died like the way I lost my previous household friends I'd never forgive myself

"Your going to get yourself killed" Kiba warned me but I ignored his warning

"I got nothing to lose anyway... besides...everyone I once knew is gone" I said in depression

"That's depressing... and pretty stupid too that you would say that you have nothing to lose when you got us" Kiba said unsheathing his sword "I'm going with you"

"What?! Seriously?" I asked in shock

"You heard Rias. You get inside that church, you get promoted."

"Right... I already kn-"

"But she also said you cant do this on your own so we're going with you and there's no way in hell your going alone" Kiba said cutting me off in mid sentence

"Koneko's coming too?" I asked as Koneko got up from the couch

"Theres nothing else going on here."

"Hmph... Alright then. Lets go kick some fallen angel ass!" I shouted as we left the clubhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Minutes Later<strong>

Were in the bushes next to the churches entrance. As were close to the entrance we could feel the presence of both Fallen angels and Priests from outside the entrance.

"You feel that?" Kiba asked

"Yeah... Fallen angels and Priests... Lots of them... Glad you guys came" I said while poking my head out from behind the tree.

"Well hey you and I are buddys right?... Besides Fallen angels arent my favorite things in the world. The truth is... I hate them" Kiba said with seriousness in his voice. This freaked me out a little since I never saw Kiba this way

"I know how you feel" I said

Koneko came out of the bushes and walked towards the front door

"What are you doing!? Don't you know the meaning of stealth?!" I whispered to Koneko as she continued towards the door

"I know about it. But there's no need to be sneaky they know we're here" Koneko said as she walked up to the door

(BOOM)

The doors flew open from the power of Koneko's kick. As she entered the church Kiba and I followed behind her inside the church. Inside the place looked abandoned with the place falling apart, The cross was smashed, holes in the ceiling. This church is a total shitty dump.

"Jeez this place is a frickin dump" I said to myself

Suddenly we hear clapping coming from the altar

"So we meet again" a familiar voice said. After the clapping stopped the man reviled himself as Freed. The exorcist from the other day that hurt Asia.

'Great... This asshole again'

"Bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?" Freed asked with a crazed look on his face.

"You again!... WHERE'S ASIA!?" I demanded loudly.

"Oh you mean that devil loving whore of a sister... All you got to do is go to the basement. Shes underneath the alter were currently standing on" Freed told us while drawing out his sword of light and pistol

"Downstairs" Kiba asked

"You unholy idiot..." I said in an irritated as my Sacred Gear formed on my arm

**(Music: 115 - Elena Siegman) I thought this would be good**

"You don't seem to get it kid... Even if you beat me you wont even defeat our leader" Freed taunted at us

"Fuck off... AND DIE!" I shouted with anger as I recklessly charged at the crazed priest

**(BOOST)**

Koneko threw a bench at the crazed priest but Freed chopped it in half and began shooting at us. Kiba leapt out of danger as I kicked the church bench and broke the back as it was in front of me. Blocking the bullets and protecting me.

"Your pretty strong for a runt" Freed taunted

"Suck it" Koneko said plainly while getting a bit pissed as she threw more benches at Freed.

He then dodged them all still shooting at us. As I took cover I tried to get up but all of a sudden my head began pounding as I began to twitch from the pain engulfing my head

'UGH! This is painful! What's happening to me?... I'm loosing my mind!' I thought to myself as I held on to my head in pain

**(CORRUPTION! 5%)**

The pain keeps on getting worse and worse as my mind began to slowly slip away. Making my rage worse by the minute as the dark gem on my sacred gear glows

Meanwhile Kiba jumped after Freed as they began swinging their blades at each other. Kiba had an advantage since knights have more speed and agility.

"COME ON!" Freed shouted as both blades collided and shots were fired "Is that all you got?!"

More blades clashed as Kiba and Freed held on to their blades tightly as they pushed at each other

"Your quick"

"Oh your not so bad yourself. But that makes me want to kill you more!" Freed said as pulled his gun up to Kiba's face

Freed then fired a few shots but Kiba was quicker then his trigger finger as Freed kept firing rounds but all of them missed.

"Alright if you want to get serious about this so will I" Kiba said as his sword turned from silver to pitch black dark.

They're swords collided and the light on Freed's sword began to fade as Kiba's dark sword began to grow stronger

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Freed shouted

"'The Holy Eraser' Its a sword of darkness that devours light" Kiba told the blood crazed priest

"Please you think I'm afraid of you?!"

"No but you should be afraid of me! Promotion: Rook!" I shouted as I charged at Freed with all haste. Freed tried to stop me by shooting me non-stop but with my promotion to rook

"You'll never get to me you douche!" I shouted. Still charging at the crazed priest

"Yep. I'm fucked" Freed said in shock. I jumped into the air and kicked him with a double-barreled kick to the face

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted as both my feet landed in Freed's face. The force of my kick was so strong that he flew into the pile of broken benches. Courtesy of Koneko

"If you really want to serve god then I shall rip your head off your shoulders so you can REALLY SERVE HIM!" I shouted in rage.

**(CORRUPTION! 15%)**

A sharp pounding in my head began to happen and small sparks of dark lightning began surging from the gem of my sacred gear as I held on to my head in pain and got angrier.

"AGH! DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" I said while grunting in pain.

While I was distracted with my intense head pain Freed got out of the pile of broken church benches and pulled out 2 swords of light.

"YOU BASTARD! DIE!" Freed shouted as he leapt into the air with both swords coming down at me. I took a look up and saw the bastard coming. Just as he was about to hit me Freed got hit by an oncoming bench thrown by Koneko.

"Ouchie!" Freed shouted as he fell to the floor. Kiba then dashed at him and swung his sword at him but Freed dodged it and leapt onto the altar

"I'll be damned if a bunch of devils get the best of Freed Selzen... You've won the battle...BUT NOT THE WAR SCUM!" He said as he pulled a pellet from his pocket

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I dashed at Freed. Making sure that he doesn't get away but as I was too close to him he threw the pellet to the ground and a big flash of light which blinded us. Just as soon as my vision returned Freed was gone and I saw a broken cross. I crashed into it making it worse then usual.

**(Music ends)**

I kicked the pieces away from me and slammed my arm down in frustration. "DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!"

"Forget about him. We got to keep moving" Kiba said as I got up.

"You guys. Over here" Koneko said as she kicked a stand from the alter. Reviling a secret staircase to the basement.

"Alright... Lets go" I told everyone as we made our way down to the basement

* * *

><p>As we made it to the basement there were priests and fallen angels everywhere. Far from where we're standing stood the fallen angel that ruined my life and the girl that tried to heal it.<p>

"Come on in devils... Welcome to the party. Though I'm afraid your too late" Raynare said

"Asia!" I called out to the girl chained to a metal cross

She weakly opened her eyes and saw me and the others. "Matt... You came..."

"Of course I did. Just hold on! I'm coming" I shouted as I began to run towards but Kiba tried stopping me as a big spear of light was coming at me.

"No wait!" Kiba shouted as he pulled me back and the spear hit the ground. Creating an explosion which blasted both Kiba and I into a wall.

"Such a touching reunion... However the ritual is over" Raynare said as the metal cross began to glow and Asia began to scream in pain

"Asia!" I called out in worry as she continues to scream

"That's it... She's after her sacred gear!" Kiba realized

"Wait a minute... if they take that from her... What will happen?" I asked Kiba but he looked down. "Answer ME!" I begged as I got a bit more angry

"Taking that from her will be taking her life" Kiba said as 2 rings came out of Asia as her eyes became dilated as she fell near lifeless

"No... She'll die?" I asked in shock as Asia's sacred gear landed in Raynare's clutches

"Twilight Healing... At last its in my hands" Raynare said

'no...no...I can't let Asia die like this' I thought to myself as I got angry and dark lightning began to spark out of my sacred gear. 'I won't... I WON'T!' I keep thinking to myself over and over.

"Now with this power I shall be the most powerful fallen angel in the underworld. No one will challenge me!" Raynare said with confidence.

"I WOOOOOOOOOOON'T!" I shouted in rage as I faced Raynare and seethed with rage as my head began to hurt again but I tried to endure it as the gem of my sacred gear began to spark again with dark lightning

**(CORRUPTION 35%)**

"So you think you can take on a fallen angel like me?... Very well. I'll grant this idiot's wish. FIGHT ME!" Raynare shouted as she flew into the air

"YOU'LL DIE HERE AND WILL SUFFER IN HELL ONCE I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF BITCH!"I shouted as I recklessly charged at the fallen angel and began the battle

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I took forever. I had bronchitis and I had a hard time focusing. With this illness nearly done ill try to get this done quicker then monthly. I just need time. Read and review and PEACE IN! :D<strong>


	7. The battle of light and darkness

**Hey guys hows it going? I hope your enjoying the book. I'm gonna try to make the chapters quicker then one chapter a month. I've been getting 8 extra hours at work so I've been busier then ever. Again I'm really sorry this is taking long. Here are my review responses**

**SargentFalco: Glad ur enjoying it. Ill try my best**

**Anyway Enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Kiba, Koneko and, I stood below the steps to the metal cross to where Asia was being held and where Raynare took her sacred gear. Asia is still dying from Raynare taking her sacred gear. I charged towards the steps towards the metal cross as Raynare flew into the air and began throwing spears of light at me and the others while priests are trying to stop me with their swords of light. I punched one of the priests in the face. Instantly knocking him out. Another priest tried to slice me with his sword of light but got kicked in the chest and fell to the floor. I then punched him in the gut making him cough up blood on his robe.<p>

"Burn in hell!" I shouted as I pulled me fist away from the fallen priest. I then took a look at the fallen angel bitch that ruined my life as she's nearing the end of another persons life.

"Ha, ha, ha!... A pathetic lower class devil like you can't hurt a fallen angel like me! With this girls Twilight Healing I'll be the most powerful fallen angel in the underworld!" Raynare shouted in confidence as she absorbed Asia's sacred gear

"Bring it on bitch! If your pathetic lackeys couldn't take me down before... Then I'll make your worst nightmare come true!" I shouted in anger as my sacred gear began sparking dark lightning again.

**(CORRUPTION 40%)**

3 more priests came at me with swords of light in hand as I held on to my head in pain. Trying my best to endure it I saw the priests attempting to kill me while im down. As the blade was heading for me Kiba blocked it with his holy eraser and made the priest's sword of light. As both blades collided the priests sword of light was devoured by Kiba's blade as he kicked the priest back.

Koneko jumped into the battle by kicking a priest in the head as she began knocking them back with her amazing strength.

"Kiba... And Koneko... ... Thank you guys!" I said as I began running up the stairs to the metal cross where Asia is suffering and Raynare was grinning at Asia's demise.

I made it to the top and began slowing down as I can see Asia is still suffering. I was trebling in both fear and anger at the sight of Asia's nearly lifeless body still chained to the metal cross

'No...Am I too late...?' I thought to myself in horror

"You deserve a reward for surviving this long devil" Raynare said. She snapped her fingers. Making the chains that held Asia disappear.

Asia began falling to the floor but I was able to catch her in my arms before she fell.

"M...Matt... You came" Asia said weakly

"Yeah... I'd never give up on anyone... Just please hang on a bit longer" I told Asia

"Okay" Asia weakly said as Raynare walked over to us

"Heh... Go ahead and take the girl. I got what I wanted anyway" Raynare said

"You shitty fallen bitch... Put her sacred gear back now!" I ordered in tears

"Heh... so tough yet so pathetic. Sorry I had to betray my superiors in order to snag that little gem. Unfortunately for you, your about to become my dénouement" Raynare said as she summoned her spear of light "But the good news is that you both get to die together"

"Sorry... But I wont die to a fallen whore like you" I said pointing my sacred gear at Raynare with more dark lightning sparking from my sacred gear.

**(CORRUPTION 55%)**

Not only was my sacred gear was sparking dark lightning and making my head hurt painfully but the veins in my right arm up to my collar and neck began to turn as dark as the sacred gear from corruption

'Ugh... I can't withstand this agony for much longer...' I thought to myself while the veins in my right arm is fully corrupted from the sacred gear

"Heh... Your only causing damage to yourself... Even if you defeat me how are you suppose to live a life where your only causing suffering not only to yourself but everyone around you. Your even making your bitch of a friend suffer just by making her sleep" Raynare taunted me

"FUCK OFF RAYNARE!" I shouted in rage

"I love a man who takes control! Where was this when you and your house were captured!? You could have saved them if you weren't such a pathetic coward!" Raynare shouted with a crazed smile as she summoned her spear of light.

"Will you shut up you filthy fallen angel!?... not only did you ruin my life... but now you plan to ruin Asia's by killing her?!... I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!" I shouted at Raynare as Asia kept getting weaker by the second.

At the bottom of the structure Kiba and Koneko were beginning to struggle with holding the priests back.

"Matt! F'raid they have the upper hand!"

I had no choice but to retreat and get Asia out of here

"Just die already you pathetic devil!" Raynare shouted as she began trying to impale me with her spear of light.

But just as she was a few inches away from hitting me I dodged at the last second with Asia in my arms and leapt off of the top of the structure. I then ran like hell with Asia in my arms

Raynare growled and then flew away through a hole in the ceiling.

I was nearing the exit from the basement when 2 priests tried stopping me with their swords of light. But just as they were about to slice me Kiba blocked a blade and Koneko kicked the other priest in the head. I stopped at the exit and looked back at my friends

"What are you waiting for!? Go!" Kiba shouted

"But I can't... I can't just leave you guys" I said

"Just standing there isn't going to help anyone!" Kiba shouted as he kept trying holding the priests

Get out of here! Go!" Koneko said as she assisted Kiba with holding back the priests

I was hesitant but I turned to the stairs and took the 1st step up but stopped.

"Thank you... Friends... I swear you won't have to bail me out of this again... I promise!" I shouted to Kiba and Koneko and ran upstairs with Asia in my arms.

* * *

><p>I got Asia out from the basement and ended up at the area of the church where I had my battle with Freed. I walked to a church bench and set Asia down.<p>

"Matt..." Asia said

"Just hold on Asia! Were almost out of this place... Just hold on!" I begged as I began to tear up watching Asia suffer.

"I'm sorry... I just wish... I could be friends with you... forever" Asia said weekly

"We can be friends! Maybe we can hang out at the same diner again... Or I can teach you how to bowl or something...I just need you to stay strong for me! Please don't die on me PLEASE!" I begged as I cried

"I wish I could stay in this country... Being friends with you... It would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Please... don't die on me..." I cried before she placed her hand on my tear soaked cheek

"I never wanted to make you cry... Forgive me..." Asia said weekly

"Don't worry. It's not your fault..." I said wiping the tears off my face

"Thank you... Good bye" Asia said before she died with a smile on her sweet face. As her hand fell I was trembling with both sadness and rage.

"no...please No...She doesn't deserve this!... How could I let this happen!" I said in tears "HOW CAN YOU PUNISH HER FOR THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!... Is it because she made friends with a devil!? I'll eradicate you if you don't give Asia back you bastard!" I shouted in rage as I slammed my fists to the ground

"A demon demanding a soul being returned with a threat?... What an insidious sense of humor" Raynare said with a dark grin on her face

"YOU!" I shouted in rage, making my Sacred Gear form on my right arm with dark lightning sparking from the gem

**(CORRUPTION 70%)**

The veins in my neck, torso, legs and my other began to turn dark as my sacred gear as my head began to hurt even worse than usual. While my veins kept turning black it began to get really difficult to breathe and my heart began to beat wildly.

I knelt down and held on to my chest as the pain from corruption began to worsen

'How am I still alive after withstanding this agony?' I wondered as I got back up with my heart beating wildly struggling to breathe with more

"Ugh how tacky... Some rabid knight did this." Raynare said as she showed her cut as I recovered slightly but still kept getting corrupted

"What did you do to Kiba and Koneko!?" I asked with anger

She ignored my question as she began healing herself with Asia's twilight healing

"Wonderful isn't it? No matter the injury I heal instantly... Now I wont be able to loose my rank in the underworld. Oh great ones Azazel and Shemhazai I am ready to do your works" Raynare said as she held on to her hands as a prayer

"That is complete bullshit!" I shouted in anger as my veins kept getting corrupted. My reaction only made Raynare angry

"What does that have to do with Asia!? She didn't care about any of that! She didn't care about power she just wanted to live in peace"

"Out of the question" Raynare shouted making me feel worse

"WHY?!"

"Humans that posses the sacred gear don't deserve the power... Death they're only destiny. They would be tortured out of fear" Raynare said

"That wouldn't have happened! Asia is my friend and I would have protect her from all that!" I shouted in defense

"SHES DEAD! STONE COLD DEAD AND YOU KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT PROTECTING HER! You should realize on how psychotic you sound right now! You couldn't save her anyway! and you can't save her now!" Raynare shouted making me more angry

"Will you just shut up!? I'll never forgive you for this! I'll never forgive my self either...But" I said their as I shook my fists in intense anger

"But?" She was confused

"I might be able to forgive myself...ONLY IN YOUR DEATH!...I'LL AVENGE ASIA!" I shouted

**(SHADOW BOOSTER!)**

I charged at her recklessly trying to punch her with all of my might but she flew into the air and avoided my attack. After I then turned around and faced her with my sacred gear still glowing and discharging dark lightning with my veins corrupting even more as my neck had pitch black veins.

"You fool! your just causing self destruction to yourself. You'll die before you can lay a finger on me... Even if you fully powered yourself" Raynare warned me but I ignored her and recklessly charged at her again.

"SUFFER!" I shouted as I threw a second punch but she flew in the air again

Raynare summoned her spears of light in her hands and threw them at me. Before I had time to react they both impaled my legs and burned like hell

"AGH Damn it!" I shouted as I knelt down in pain

"Light is toxic to devils. Just touching it scorches your body... Its said to be the worst pain a devil can endure. So tell me... is it true?" She asked

"Why does that matter?! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!" I shouted as I pulled the spears of light out of my legs and blood sprayed out. Making me stumble a bit but I still stood strong

"I must not fail this time!" I said with anger and confidence as my sacred gear glowed purple with dark lightning sparking out again

"You know... I have to admit you did just as well as you did when you killed my fallen brethren from the first day we met" Raynare said

**(CORRUPTION 85%)**

I then fell to my knees as my head hurts like hell and the corruption in my neck reached to both sides of my head. Along with my sacred gear sparking dark lightning the pain was unbearable any longer as I fell to the ground and held on to my chest as my heart was beating rapidly.

"Whats...Happening to me?" I wondered as I struggled to breathe

"Not that any of that matters now... I just want to make sure you got your kudos for making it better then expected for a devil of your class" She said with a dark grin on her face

"Ugh... your right... If fallen bitches like you call on god... I should call Satan" I said still struggling with corruption

"I'm a devil like you so how about a hand... Just this one time I request your help" I said

"What are you mumbling about? Are those black veins of yours driving you mad?" Raynare asked

"I'm begging you... I... wont ask you anything else if I win this..." I said as I began to regain strength to stand

'Whats he doing?!' Raynare thought in shock

"Turn this around on her... LET ME DESTROY HER!" I shouted as my devil wings extended

"How can this be happening!?... This is impossible. That light should be burning you from the inside! Tell me how you're doing that! You don't have the power to temper light! You are nothing!" Raynare shouted with anger

"Oh don't worry... My pain is worse than the pain coming from your puny spears... But I don't care! I'LL FIGHT THROUGH ANYTHING IF IT MEANS I CAN KILL YOU!"

"RAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as my sacred gear sparked even more lightning than usual

**(DESTRUCTION!)**

****(Music: Kouen - Crimson Flames)****

My sacred gear began to change. My fingers became claws and my whole arm became armored while surging with dark lightning. In other words I felt more power

"That energy is at least 2nd level!... His sacred gear should be no where near this strong... It...Its only a double critical

"Its time that I end your life once and for all fallen scum!" I shouted as I pointed my evolved shadow gear at Raynare and my eyes began to glow dark purple. As my eyes glowed the entire room began to go dark. All the light coming from street lamps from the windows began to fade into darkness as the entire room became pitch black.

"Hey whats going on?!" Raynare demanded to know as she was surrounded by shadows

Suddenly she got blasted in the thigh by a dark blast

"Gah!...What?!" She shouted in pain as her wound began to sting. She tried using Asia's Twilight healing but before she had the chance I shot her arm with the same blast of darkness. I then began shooting at her multiple times as a Gatling gun so it would be impossible for her to use twilight healing to heal herself. Her body began to be full of holes as she began to held on to her thigh and arm as blood kept oozing out of her wounds

She then fell to her knees since she lost a lot of blood and could barely feel anything but intense pain "WHATS HAPPENING?! I Can't loose to a lousy devil like you!"

"Too bad! Its time to bring your life to an end" I said with no sense of stopping

She was scared as shit as I began walking towards her with no sign of mercy in mind.

"No... GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raynare shouted in fear as she threw a spear of light at me but I grabbed it with my Shadow Gear and shattered it in her hands

"I-IMPOSSABLE! I HAVE THE SUPREME POWER!" Raynare screamed in disbelief as I grabbed her arm with my other arm

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE STOLEN!" I shouted as I pierced her chest with the claws from my shadow gear and got Asia's Twilight healing from her chest while also grabbing Raynare's heart in her body

"Ugh...no...this is impossible..." Raynare said weakly

"Its time for you to burn in hell... Now die... and never come back" I said in deep anger.

"No wait!" Raynare begged

I ignored her begging and crushed her heart inside. Killing her instantly. As she died I pulled my arm out of Raynare's impaled body and in my shadow gear came Asia's Twilight healing

"Piece of shit!" I said as I threw Raynare's lifeless body aside. "I just wish that I could have saved Asia"

**(CORRUPTION 95%)**

My entire head was pounding with more dark lightning sparking everywhere from my Shadow Gear to my chest and everywhere else. As if it was overloading

"UGH! I CANT STOP THIS!" I shouted in pain as more lightning kept sparking

Suddenly

**(VENT)**

My Shadow Gear began to release dark smoke from the bottom. Causing the corruption in my veins to recede. With corruption going down my head began feeling better, My heart wasn't racing out of control, and I could breathe normal again.

"What the...What's happening?" I wondered

"The corruption from your sacred gear is diminishing." Rias said behind me making me jump from astonishment

"Lady Rias? What do you mean 'Corruption'?" I asked as Kiba, Koneko

"You posses a powerful yet deadly sacred gear. Its real name is the (Corrupted Gear). With it you can generate a dark power to destroy your foes. The downfall is that every time that the sacred gear is used corrupts your body and soul. If it fully corrupts you not only will your power overcharge you but your good self be destroyed. You might not even survive."

"Shit... This thing is that dangerous" I asked clearly frightened that my own sacred gear could either kill me or

"Yes... Just be very careful when you use your power and watch your corruption" Rias warned me

"Yes Lady Rias" I said while bowing to her "So where were you while I was fighting Raynare?"

"I was dealing some fallen angels... They were really rude to me" She said while dropping 3 black feathers

"So you killed them... Nice" I said as Rias saw Raynares lifeless body

"Was this your doing?" She asked

"It was an act of vengeance but yes it was" I responded as I knelt to her and showed Asia's twilight healing in my hand along with Raynares blood

"I see... It's a bit messy but you were able to get the job done...Well done my pawn" Rias said as she took the twilight healing.

"These are beautiful. Shall we return them?" Rias asked

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>With Raynare defeated Rias placed Asia's sacred gear back in her fingers but she was still dead.<p>

"This is all my fault. I did everything I could to save her and still...I failed... And Asia is gone forever!" I sadly said while tightening my fists

"You mustn't blame yourself." Rias said

"But...I...I" I struggled to say something but I was too upset to finish. While I was rubbing my eyes Rias reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a bishop chess peice

"Have you seen one of these?" Rias asked. I turned around and saw the Bishop chess piece in her hand

"Uh yeah that's the bishop piece...They're the healing and protection support for the other pieces" I said while trying to calm down

"Indeed. The timing may be just right." Rias said

"Wait do you mean that she'll..."

"Yes. Our new sister is about to be born again into the underworld" Rias said as she placed the bishop piece on Asia

* * *

><p>Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and I stood in line as Rias began chanting<p>

"In the name of Rias Gremory I call to you Asia Argento... Hear my command... Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human world. Rise once more as my demon servant... Rejoice as you have been given new life! Wake as my healer and clergyman "

Rias finished as the chess piece fused into Asia and she began to wake up slowly.

"Asia! Is it really her?" I asked in suspicion

"It is... I don't make a habit on reviving the deceased but her power may be useful to us... From now on you are her protector. You are the senior devil after all." Rias said as she walked to the churches exit

"Matt? are you...ok?" She asked

After she asked I hugged her. Letting her know I missed her deeply

"Everything is great now that your back! Your home." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the church<strong>

Rias was about to take Asia back to the O.R.C Clubhouse but stopped only to see me standing still. Staring at Raynare's dead body.

"Matt. Were heading back to the clubhouse." Rias said as Akeno summoned a magic circle.

"Alright...I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said before Rias and the others teleported away

I then took another look at the deceased, Grabbed her hair and dragged her outside to the cemetery behind the church. I threw her body in an opened wooden casket as it fell with the door closed. With rage I grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and lit it ablaze with a lighter. As the branch began to burn I opened the casket and dropped it in. Setting both the dead fallen angel and the casket on fire.

As it burned I turned around and walked away as I lit a cigar

'This is for my household... The ones I lost... Burn in hell fallen angels!'

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter is finally done. Sorry I took long I had more work than usual. Double shift. Anyway im going to go back and forth with this story and the shadow queen. I have a special guest for the shadow queen series. No spoilers so u'll just have ta wait.<strong>


	8. Complications

**Hey guys! Just to let you guys know I'm doing both the shadow queen and this book at once. I just need some more time to finish a chapter for both books. Also I've been doing double shift at work again so if your wondering whats taking me so long... Well you know the answer. Anyway I hope you're enjoying both books. Heres my review responses**

**Killerbeats359- Patience... That will come soon**

**x-05-x - Glad you enjoy it. I'm already on it**

* * *

><p>With Raynare killed I was finally able to avenge my fallen devils. But as I fought the fallen bitch I felt someone trying to take my mind. With my breathing getting heavy and my blood veins turning black. I felt like something is really trying to corrupt me. It was like I couldn't stop myself from killing fallen angels which may be causing my dreams to get much more violent. While I'm in bed I keep tossing and turning in my bed.<p>

* * *

><p>(Matts Dream)<p>

I'm surrounded by 5 fallen angels after I set Raynare's corpse on fire. They're seriously pissed as they summoned spears of light as they took flight and threw them all at once.

"This is for lady RAYNARE!" a female fallen angel shouted

They keep coming at me as I ready my corrupted gear

"Alright... Time to slay more fallen bitches... POWER UP AND CORRUPT!" I shouted as my Sacred gear appeared on my right arm with dark lightning surging through my entire right arm.

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

**(Music: Stains of time - Metal gear rising Revengeance)**

I charged through the raining spears of light and began smashing them with my sacred gear powering up and corrupting me. As I keep charging towards them one of them came at me with another spear of light. He tried to stab me but I ducked and slid underneath the Fallen angel and cut his leg with the Corrupted gear. I got up and spun around to slash his face and cut it deeply. The cut was so deep my sharpened claw hit his eyeball and made it slid off its socket. But the cord was still connected.

"AGH! MY EYE! MY EYE!" The fallen angel shouted while freaking out

Before he knew it I kicked him in the stomach. Forcing him to fly into a wall as 2 female fallen angels tried taking me down with their spears. As they tried stabbing me I dodged by leaping to my right as they only scathed themselves by friendly fire

"Gah! Watch what you're doing!" One of the fallen ones said in anger

"Ah ha ha ha! Is that all you rats with wings can do? Pathetic!" I taunted as dark lightning continued to surge within my corrupted gear

**(CORRUPTION 45%)**

"Don't laugh at us you bastard!" A fallen angel shouted as she charged at me with her spear in her hand

"Alright bring it on bitch!" I shouted

**(BOOST!)**

"I'll take you all on!" I finished

**(DESTRUCTION!)**

My entire body feels the power of darkness as the lighting began to surge into my entire body and I began to charge at the fallen angels. Their spears tried to hit me but I dodged out of the way and slashed the female fallen angel at her abdomen. She began to bleed a lot as I turned and opened up my palm as dark power began surging in my hand as I began blasting the Fallen angel multiple times

She then began screaming in agony as I continued to blast her full of holes. While I kept shooting at her, the Fallen angel with a dangling eye began to charge at me with his spear of light. I then raised my corrupted gear and blasted him in the face. He then fell on to the floor and held on to his face and his eye since his dangling eye caught most of the blast.

"AHHHH!" He shouted in agony.

I then ran to him and jabbed my corrupted gear into his mouth. Shattering his teeth and jaw bone as I began to power up.

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"NO WAIT LET HIM GO!" One of the female fallen angels requested for mercy. But I had no intention for letting even one fallen angel go.

I then blasted the fallen angel in his mouth and the dark blast blew though the back of his skull and a bit on the back of his neck. He then instantly died as he fell to the floor and the 2 fallen angels began to fly away in fear

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as I opened my corrupted gear and aimed for the fleeing fallen angels

Suddenly everything turned dark and cracked with purple

**{This is where your rage dream ends you little psycho!}** an unknown voice shouted out of nowhere

(Music ends)

"Hey wait! I wasn't done yet!" I shouted as a dark dragon appeared in front of me. It was huge and had dark purple cracks on its scales as sparks of dark lightning erupted from its giant wings and long neck

**{Well I'm putting an end to it! I've been trying to get your attention for some time now. Perhaps my voice hasn't gotten your attention because your too focused on destroying your foes!} **The Dragon spoke

"What do you mean? Wait a minute... I recognize your voice now... You've been living in my sacred gear haven't you"

**{Well at least your psychotic self didn't destroy your intelligence}** it insulted me as I got a bit pissed

"Well if your done insulting me...Why are you here?" I asked

**{I merely want to speak to my new partner... The one I shall be fighting along side from now on} **The dragon spoke

"I still don't know who you are!" I shouted

**{I AM THE CHAOS DRAGON! The dark dragon emperor Durge} It shouted**

**(A/N- I couldn't come up with a dragon name so I just went with what I can think of)**

"Durge?"

**{I'm what lives in your right arm!} **Durge said as my veins began to turn pitch black as it surges everywhere on me.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>(Back at Matts room)<p>

"AH!" I shouted as I woke up and began hyperventilating from the dream I had.

"(sigh) so you decided me as your next partner huh Durge?... Very well" I said as I went back to bed trying to get some sleep

* * *

><p>(The O.R.C clubhouse)<p>

After a really boring class I decided to skip the last class and came to the clubhouse stealth-like so no one notices me gone

"Hey guys! I'm here! a bit early though but still..." I said as I began to open the door. Once it was opened I got greeted by a bra in the face and freaked out a bit

"Gah!" I shouted as I got it off of my face and dropped it on the floor. "Wait a minute... Whats a bra doing here in the first place?" I wondered as I began to hear water flowing from a shower.

"Wha...?" I was curious till I heard Asia humming. She was taking a shower and her bra was in my hands!

"Oh shit! I gotta put this back before she sees me with her bra!" I shouted as I scrambled to get her bra. As I grabbed it I keep dropping due to my extreme nervousness of women. "Damn clumsy hands!" I growled as I keep trying to grab the damn bra. I was then able to pick it up and put it back on the rope before Asia saw what I was doing

"Phew... At least no one saw that." I said with a sigh

**{I did}**

'SHUT UP I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!' I shouted in my mind

Suddenly I got hit in the back of the head HARD and I fell to the floor

"ouch...or not"

**{I think you got caught}**

'Oh really?...No shit!' I shouted in my mind sarcastically

"Did you see anything you like you pervert!" Koneko said as she threw the lobster away

"I don't do that kind of stuff! Honestly!" I shouted as I blushed deep red in nervousness "Also who hits someone in the head with a lobster?" I asked before Asia came out of the shower

"Hey is that my bra?" Asia asked making blush even more

'Oh crap'

**{Busted}** Durge teased pissing me off again

"I think he was planning on putting it on and wearing it around" Koneko said making me freak out again

"NO I WASN'T! I JUST CAME IN AND I WALKED INTO IT AND..." I tried to explain and the bra fell from the rope again

'Damn blasted flimsy rope!' I thought to myself in anger

**{Stress out much? Your basically an anger bomb ready to burst}** Durge teased

'You know Durge sometimes I wonder if your really trying to help me or just to get me beyond mad' I thought in annoyance

"I'm really sorry! I know I'm a visitor here and I promise not to get in the way" Asia said

"Oh no its fine. No harm done... Besides having you around will really help us on the battlefield" I said putting the bra back on the rope

"Well it wont be for much longer. The president said she find me a place to stay after school" Asia said

* * *

><p>(Later in the O.R.C)<p>

"Early morning training?" I asked

"Your fight with Raynare means one thing. We need you to get you in shape so you can be more resistant to the corruption from your sacred gear" Rias said

"Good point... I almost lost myself after I killed that fallen bitch. So I'll endure anything you have to throw at me!" I said with determination

"Excellent. I'll come pick you up tomorrow. 5:00 sound good?" She asked

"Are you nuts?! I'll be exhausted by the time I get up that early!" I complained. She then tried getting up looking a bit pissed

"UH! But I'll do it anyway!" I shouted in hesitation "I'm gonna go and hand out some more flyers" I said while leaving

**{Boy aren't you pathetic}** Durge teased again

'You are so lucky that I can't cut my arm off' I said in my head with a hint of anger

After I left Rias began to talk to Asia "So Asia"

"Uh yes?"

"Lets talk about the sleeping arrangements" Rias said

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at 4:00 am<strong>

I was in bed not getting any sleep at all. I had this weird feeling that if I fall asleep those rage dreams might try to corrupt me in my sleep. My eyelids keep getting heavy and my brain keeps telling me to sleep. It was driving me insane

After about 10 minutes later I couldn't take it anymore

"AGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I shouted as I threw a chair out the window. Shattering it to bits of sharp glass

"AHHH GLASS GET IT OFF ME!" someone shouted

'Whoops...I think those shards of glass hit the milkman...' I thought to myself as I sweat dropped and went back to bed still struggling to sleep.

**{Nice... This is rather amusing}**

"OH WHO ASKED YOU!?" I shouted

* * *

><p><strong>(4:25 AM)<strong>

I was finally feeling like shutting my eyes and finally sleeping. But after I closed my eyes

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

My alarm clock went off pissing me off even more

"SHUT UP!" I shouted out loud as I threw my alarm clock out the window

(Bonk)

"OW MY HEAD!" Someone else shouted in pain

'That... would be the mailman...' I thought to myself as I sweat dropped again

**{Yeah...your day is gonna be terrible}**

"Oh who cares... I'm going back to bed..." I said as I got back in my bed trying to sleep AGAIN. I then woke up suddenly remembering Rias's instructions

"OH SHIT! RIAS'S TRAINING! SHE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" I shouted outloud as I freaked out a 3rd time

I then tried to put on my sweatpants but fell over as I tripped on the pants.

"Shit!" I shouted as I got the other leg in. Durge was right. This day IS going to suck.

I then ran downstairs and opened my front door only to see Rias waiting near my mailbox.

"Its impolite to keep a lady waiting Matt. You know that right?" Rias asked

"Yes Lady Rias...I know..." I said in a cranky manner

"Are you ok? You look like you didn't sleep at all" Rias said as she observed me

"Your right... I didn't sleep very well... But don't worry I can still do the training!" I said as I rubbed my eyes a bit

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes... Lets do this...(YAWN) Thing" I said tiredly

"Alright then...I need you to do a 5 mile jog" Rias demanded

'ugh... me and my fucking big mouth...' I complained in my head as I began jogging with Rias riding her bike

* * *

><p><strong>(3 Miles later)<strong>

After Jogging for so long I began to feel worse than usual as I can barely feel my legs and I could barely breathe. With that I was slowing down with pain jolting in my legs and head

"Anyone tell you that you run as fast as a snail?" Rias asked while peddling on her bike

"I don't usually run this slow... Like I said before I'm really tired but I'm doing this training anyway" I shouted while nearly tripping over a curb but quickly recovered

"Come on pick it up Matt! I know you can do better than that!"

'Suddenly being corrupted doesn't sound so bad...' I thought to myself

**{Don't hold your breath... You'd suffer excruciating pain before becoming corrupted}**

'I know.' I said in my head as I continued my jog

* * *

><p>After 2 more miles I made it to a playground. I was really sweating as I fell flat on my face in the sand and tried sleeping a bit.<p>

Rias saw this and pulled on the back of my hair trying to wake me up

"OW! HAIR!" I shouted as I was forcibly awakened

"Come on its time to do 80 push ups!" Rias ordered

I then moaned loudly as I got on my stomach and began my push ups

"Remember. The more you work out the stronger you get, the more stronger you get the more you can accomplish

"(sigh) If you say so Lady Rias" I said as began my push ups

As I began my push ups Rias sat on-top of me. Might be trying to make this more difficult for me

"6...7...8" I said out loud but then stopped in the middle

'Is it wrong to wonder what is like to be with someone beautiful?' I wondered before Rias spanked my ass and I fell on the sand again

"Agh!" I shouted as I fell

"Don't think I don't know your having disgusting sexual desires for me" Rias scolded me

"Sorry Lady Rias... I don't really have these kinds of things... Might be because I'm mostly combat ready and I get nervous around women" I said as I got back to my push ups

"Speaking of which I wonder what's keeping her?" Rias wondered

"What do you mean? I'm just gonna get nervous around her too" I said before I began to hear footsteps

I looked up from my push ups and began seeing Asia in her usual robe and veil like the 1st day we met

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I swear I wont let it happen again!" Asia said as she ran. She then tripped on her robe and fell

"Oooh... I'm not very good at running and talking at the same time"

"I just need 5 seconds of snoozel..." I said in a daze as I fell into the sand again only this time I was asleep.

Rias noticed this and smacked me in the back of the head. Waking me up again

"OW! You know... You could just tap on my shoulder instead of causing me pain to wake me up!" I shouted in a cranky tone

**{Like I said... Amusing}**

* * *

><p>After I got up Asia poured me some coffee. and DAMN did I need it!<p>

"Here you go" She said as she began pouring me a cup

"Thanks... I really needed this" I said before I began drinking

"So what's going on? Coming to watch or something?" I asked

"Oh Rias asked me if I could come"

"Really? Why's that?" I asked but got no response from Rias. She seems to be spacing out

"Uhhh Rias?" I asked again

It got her back as she looked at me

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"Whats wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked with another question

"Now that everyone's here we should get going." Rias said while getting up

"Going? Going to where might I ask?" I asked

"We're going to your house of course"

'Why do I have this weird feeling that I might have to turn my house into a halfway hotel?' I thought to myself while dropping sweat

* * *

><p>At My house there were boxes everywhere. They weren't mine obviously since I don't really order anything at all online. Still I was slightly freaking out with boxes in my front yard<p>

"Um... Whos boxes are these?" I asked

"Yeah that's all my stuff" Asia said plainly

"Yours?... Wait a minute what's going on?!" I asked while freaking out.

"Well, as of today Asia is going to be moving in with you" Rias told me which made me sweat a little

"She's what...?" I asked as I freaked out even more

"Its very sweet that you would allow me to stay" Asia said while bowing. I had no memory that I said she could stay at my house. I definitely wanted an explanation for whats going on

"When I asked Asia on where she would like to live the first thing she said was Matt's house" Rias said

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN DID YOU SUGGEST THAT I GET A ROOMMATE?!" I asked in shock

"Have fun you two" Rias said ignoring my question as she began to leave my front yard

"Hey wait! RIAS!" I complained but got ignored again

"Well...I guess I'll show you around my place then since you already decided" I said as I gave up, got some of Asia's boxes and we walked inside. I gave her an empty room that I don't use anyway since that's the only space that I have.

After all of Asia's stuff was unpacked and put away I begin to worry about what will happen in the future... What if I get fully corrupted near my friends and allies... The very idea gives me chills.

"I hope for mine and everyone else's sake that this wont happen" I said to myself

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Sorry I took so long. Double shift over the weekend. Well I hope your enjoying my book. PEACE IN EVERYBODY! :D<strong>


	9. A new situation

**Hey guys I'm glad that more and more people are beginning to like the DxD book. I hope your enjoying it though. Sorry I'm taking so long. I was on vacation for a week and Anyway here are the review responses I got so far.**

**killerbeats359 - That will come soon. You'll have to wait man. Also thanks for the compliment on my gear idea. Also u got it buddy! :D**

**Guest: I don't see you writing anything. Quit being a douche and shut up. Good day**

**Without further delay... Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>After I got all of Asia's stuff out of her luggage and into her new bedroom I was able to finally relax a bit. I sat on my sofa and quietly began to wonder on how powerful and deadly my corrupted gear really is in its current stage<p>

'(sigh)... I what am I gonna do?... If I fight fallen angels I'll get corrupted and if that happens I might loose my life... or worse... my friends' I thought to myself acting like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place

**{Suffering with worry from corruption partner?}**

'Its not just that Durge. I'm worried about my friends other than myself. What if I get fully corrupted around them?... Will I loose my senses and attack them?' I asked Durge

**{Indeed you might go after them or anyone that attacks you if you reach 100% of corruption. Which is why you must be careful with your abilitys. Your rage will not only give you dark power but it can also corrupt you little by little}**

'So wait. What about the time with Raynare? After she died I was almost fully corrupted. So it was you that stopped the corruption from taking over. Wasn't it?' I asked in my mind

**{Indeed I did. You seem like an interesting host after the way you took down that fallen angel so I gave you the ability to vent your corruption. But this ability can only be used so many times... So you must be careful with corruptions. Remember! If you get fully corrupted... You will either die or your darker self will take over and cause havoc around everyone around you...Even your friends}**

Durges warning gave me goose bumps as I shivered a bit and fell on my chair. Asia came in and saw me shake a bit with a frightened look on my face

"Matt? Are you ok?" Asia asked with concern but I wasn't focused on Asia with Durges warning in my mind

"Matt?" She asked again waking me from my thoughts

"Huh? wha? Sorry about that Asia I was miles away. I'm fine" I said while scratching my head and smiled. Just to make her not worry so much. It worked as she smiled and got in her room as it got late

After she got in her bedroom I began to worry about my corruption again as I sat down. But after I sat my cellphone began to ring in my pocket.

"Huh? Who the hell is calling me ?" I wondered as I got my phone out and saw that Rias was calling me

'Rias? What does she want?' I thought to myself as I turned my phone on

"Hello?"

_"Matt. I need you at the Schoolhouse now. We have a situation"_

"Alright I'm on my way." I said as I hung up the phone, got up from the sofa and walked towards Asias bedroom door. I opened the door only to find Asia in her undergarments. "Hey Asia. Rias called, She wants us at the..." I got cut off as I saw Asia half naked

"AH!" I shouted as I saw her half naked my nose began to bleed a little. I then covered my eyes trying not to stare at her. "Uh sorry. I didn't know you were changing" I tried explaining

"Oh its fine. I forgot to lock the door...I'm sorry" Asia said covering herself

"Alright... Just please hurry. Rias needs us" I said while closing her door slowly with my eyes still covered

"Ok" She said

'OK. This is starting to get a lot more common to me.' I thought to myself 'But it is somewhat interesting... No wait I can't be thinking about that to Asia! I got to protect her!'

Asia's bedroom door began to open and Asia came out of her room with her school uniform on

"Ready?" I asked

"I don't know... I'm kinda scared" Asia said slightly shaking

"Don't worry Asia... If anything or anyone wants to get to you they're gonna have to get through me first" I said with seriousness in my voice

"O-ok... Thank you" She said as I opened the front door and we walked our way to the O.R.C Clubhouse

During our walk Asia began holding my arm. It was puzzling me but if it keeps her safe I accepted it

* * *

><p><strong>(A few hours later)<strong>

Asia and I arrived at the clubhouse as I began to worry about hurting my new friends with my corruption again. Loosing focus, I walked aimlessly at the door and jammed my toe on the stone steps

"AGH! Son of a bitch!" I shouted while holding on to my foot

"Matt are you ok?" Asia asked in worry as I put my foot down and shook the pain off

"Yeah its just a toe. Nothing to worry about" I said as we continued to the door.

Inside everyone was on the sofas waiting for us as we walked in. Asia sat on the other sofa and I was leaning on the wall waiting for Rias to tell us what the situation is

"Alright. Everyones here, So here's why I needed everyone here... We just got word that multiple fallen angels that left their old church took refuge at another church not too far from here." Rias explained

Once Rias said fallen angels that got me pissed as I got up from leaning against the wall

**{That got you worked up didn't it?}**

"Not only that but a stray devil has been causing some trouble there as well. So basically we have 2 jobs to do tonight. Stop the stray and the fallen angels" Akeno finished with a smile "So this should be really fun"

"Rias... I wish to go after the fallen angels!" I requested with no hesitation

"Matt... You know that you cant face them all alone... Your going to need assistance." Rias recommended

"But I need to!" I shouted as I slammed my fist on a table. "This is vengeance...for what they've done to me" I began to tear up a bit while tightening my fists. Asia was also beginning to cry since she never heard from my past before. As she began to tear up Rias walked over and hugged me, trying to comfort me

"Um...Rias? What are you..."

"I know how much you hate fallen angels... But please... Don't go alone" Rias recommended again as I began to calm down a bit.

"As you wish... Lady Rias"

As Rias lets me go I began to wonder on who I should take with me to suppress the fallen angels in their new hiding. While thinking I looked at Akeno and began to think. 'Akeno is powerful and deadly... not to mention she might be into me or something like that... I only hope she doesn't try any S&M shit on me though' I thought to myself while slightly shivering about her S&M mood.

"Miss Akeno?... Would you like to help me with the fallen angels?" I asked

"Of course... If its for a fellow junior devil" Akeno said with a smile

"Alright then its settled... Matt and Akeno will take the fallen angels on the main floors of the church while the rest of us deals with the stray devil." Rias said as Akeno readied the magic circle to the church's location. We then walked on the magic circle as it began to teleport us to the church

* * *

><p>We arrived at the church and I saw the church. The place wasn't in complete shambles like the previous church. Most of the glass windows weren't shattered. It was slightly confusing to everyone<p>

"This is a bit unusual..." Rias said

"You mean the church isn't in shit? I kinda agree with that" I said while walking slowly towards the church and then taking cover next to the door

"She means the fallen angels. I can tell fallen angels are here." Koneko said as she walked towards the churches front doors while moving her fist back and then...

(BOOM)

She smashed the double doors down with her amazing strength

"Nice strength" I said in an interested tone. She nodded and we walked inside the church. Inside was somewhat wrecked. Most the of crosses are destroyed and some scorch marks on the walls and floors. We basically thought Fallen angels were trying to either wreck the place or to subdue the stray devil.

"Oh my... What a complete mess" said Akeno

"Eh... I seen worse" I said while we made our way to some stairs that lead into the basement.

"Alright. We'll head down the basement while you two deal with the fallen angels on the main floor" Rias said to me and Akeno.

"Right." I said while tightening my right fist

"Power up and corrupt!" I shouted while my Corrupted Gear formed on my arm

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"We totally got this" Akeno said as she spark a bit of lightning from her finger tips

"Alright... But still please be careful" Rias warned us

"Got it" Akeno and I said in unison.

"Alright good luck" Rias said

* * *

><p>She, Kiba, Koneko and Asia began to walk down to the basement while Akeno and I began walking to the doors to the main hall but just as we were about to open the door I suddenly stopped and began to trembling. Akeno noticed this and began to worry a bit.<p>

"Matt?... Something wrong?" She asked but I didn't respond as I began to tremble a bit. "Matt?" She asked again while slightly shaking my shoulder. I shook my head as I wasn't dozing off anymore

"Uhh sorry I was... uh"

"Is something bothering you?" Akeno asked

"Well... I'm worried about hurting everyone... You, My friends, even Rias. It's mostly about the corruption from my Corrupted gear" I said while trembling a bit more

"Don't worry... We'll do everything we can to get you through this" Akeno said slightly cheering me up as my trembling went down.

"You sure?"

"Of course... Anything to help my junior devil" She said making me feel a lot better

"Ok...Thanks Akeno. Your a great friend" I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"You ready?" She asked as sparks of lightning sparked from her finger tips

I opened my eyes as they began to glow dark purple as I then exhaled. "Yes. Lets do this!" I shouted as I readied my fist back

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

I then threw my punch at the door and forced it open. Inside were 5 fallen angels

"Heh... Well, well, well... what do we have here?" A male fallen angel wondered with a dark grin on his face

"A bunch of filthy devils in the house of god by the looks of it" another fallen angel said "You want us to kill them our mistress?" He asked a fallen angel sitting on what looks to be a throne

"Yes... Don't just kill them... MUTILATE THEM!" A female fallen angel shouted with 3 sets of fallen angel wings on her back opening up

Akeno saw this and got worried about me

"Not even a fallen angel like you can stop me!" I shouted as my Corrupted gear began to spark lightning

**(CORRUPTION 10%)**

My head began to slightly hurt as I boosted a bit. It didn't hurt really badly so this meant that Rias's training was working

"Matt. That's a fallen angel leader... Leave her to me... I don't want you going after someone your not ready for yet" Akeno warned me

"I understand... I'll have fun with the weaker ones then" I said as I turned my attention towards the single set winged fallen angels

"Ok...Who wants to die first!" I asked with a dark expression on my face

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry I took way longer than usual. I couldn't focus on the story as stuff kept getting in the way. I also went on vacation as the Wi-Fi there was a bit crappy as it changed twice. But now im back and ready to type again. PEACE IN YALL! :D<strong>


	10. The Danger of the dark dragon emperor

**HEY HEY HEY people around the world! How ya doing! Sorry im taking longer than usual. I had a lot of work and I work during my days off. I'm kinda disappointed that I had little reviews so far... Oh well. I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sorry I took WAY TOO LONG! I keep getting called in to work all the time. Even though I was suppose to be off but Hey! Money is money right? **

**OdegaDynamite- I never heard of Persona 4. Sorry. but I did have an idea for crossing over RWBY and Titanfall. Well either titanfall or Dead Space. It's just an idea though. What u think?**** Also I'm working on the shadow queen. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Music: Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising)<strong>

It was me against 5 fallen angels while Akeno was facing a fallen angel leader. believe it or not I sorta liked that its 5 against 1. so I tried to power up as much as I can despite the risk of corruption

"Bring it on you fallen assholes!" I shouted while raising my Corrupted gear in the air

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

My corrupted gear sparked dark lightning generating power to me. While powering up I pointed my Corrupted gear at one of the 5 fallen angels.

"Open wide!" I said while I'm about to shoot the fallen angel but got hit by the side of a fallen angel's spear of light just as soon as I was about to shoot. As my Corrupted Gear got hit I began to shoot everywhere around the church. Creating holes everywhere inside the church's main floor and nearly hitting Akeno's opponent.

"Well... Looks like your devil friend is more of a weakling then an ally." The fallen angel leader taunted

"Oh my... Well I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then" Akeno said as she began charging lightning in her hands as she began shooting lightning at the fallen angel leader. She then dodged Akeno's lightning attack as she readied a spear of light but was then zapped by Akeno's lightning attack

"I just hope your ready for S&M" Akeno teased as more lightning sparked from her hand

* * *

><p>While Akeno was having fun, I'm having a hard time with the fallen angels as I tried to punch a male fallen angel in the face but he flew in the air making me miss my mark and hit a wall with my corrupted gear. Just as I made a huge hole in the wall I got hit by a spear of light in the left shoulder. It hurt like hell as I was pushed back by its power and fell to the floor<p>

"GAH!...Son of a bitch!" I shouted before I got back up, grabbed the spear with my corrupted gear and pulled it out by force. Making my own blood spill onto the floor. After the spear was out I glared at the fallen angel who stabbed me in the shoulder with my eyes glowing dark purple.

"Oh...Fuck..." The male fallen angel said in fear knowing he's fucked

"Why you... Come here!" I shouted as I dashed towards him with my gear sparking again

**(CORRUPTED BOOST, CORRUPTION 35%)**

During the time my head was hurting badly I grabbed the fallen angel by his head and slammed it into the same wall that I slammed my hand.

(SLAM!)

The entire wall began to crack as blood began to ooze from the fallen angels ear. I then pulled him out and threw him across the church. His body then hit the floor lifeless as a doll as he bled out all over the floor dying as 4 minor fallen angels were left. I then turned towards the 2 fallen angels in the air and one on the ground with a spear of light in hand.

"You may have gotten powerful against lady Raynare but you wont stand a chance against the 4 of us!" The female fallen angel shouted before she threw the spear at me.

With the spear coming at my head I dodged to the left and turned my head but was slightly late as my right side of my face got cut. Giving me a scar on my right eye.

"GAH! YOU JUST CUT MY FACE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I held onto my face in intense pain.

As I fell to the floor Akeno saw me rolling around and wasn't too happy with what they done. She began to spark lightning to her hands and looked at the fallen angel leader in an angry mood.

"You shouldn't have done that to my fellow devil." Akeno said as her mood began to darken. she then began to shoot more lightning but she kept missing the angel leader as she began flying side to side avoiding Akeno's lightning.

**(Music End)**

* * *

><p>I tried getting up but just as soon as I was halfway up one of the fallen angels tried to stab me in the back with their spear of light. I saw this and rolled over to avoid getting hit. As the male fallen angel missed I got up and aimed my corrupted gear at him with dark lightning sparking from the gem.<p>

**(CORRUPTION 55%)**

While aiming I heard 2 female fallen angels coming at me with spears drawn and closing in fast.

"Ugh. Damn it!" I shouted in anger as I was still holding onto my right eye

**(CORRUPTED BOOST)**

"Ready!" I shouted with my corrupted gear raised in the air as high as I can make it.

**(DESTRUCTION!)**

Dark purple clouds began to swirl around me as dark lightning began sparking from my gear's gem. Corrupting me as I grew angry at the fallen angels, striking fear in the fallen angels eyes. As I kept getting consumed by the dark clouds I aimed my Corrupted Gear at those fallen bastards with absolute rage.

"Be engulfed by the darkness." I said as my eyes glowed purple and I motioned my corrupted gear around. Making the dark clouds surround myself and the 2 fallen angels as everything went pitch black.

Inside the dark clouds the 3 fallen angels were freaking out in fear as they had their spears of light out. But no light was shining from the spears at all or from the moon shining from outside the window

"What the hell is going on?!" One of the female fallen angels asked while freaking out even more in horror.

In the dark clouds came 2 dark purple glowing eyes looking angry at the fallen angels. They saw the eyes and threw their spears but completely missed as the dark eyes vanished.

"Damn it I can't see a thing in this darkness!" One of the female fallen angels shouted as she was still shaking in fear

"From the darkness comes your demise!" I shouted in the dark clouds. Waiting for the right time to strike at the fallen angels.

"Come out and fight us devil scum!" one of the female fallen angels demanded while quaking in fear. Although she's been trying to hide it she wasn't doing a good job.

"If you insist" I said with a dark grin on my face. Still trying to find the right moment to strike as the fallen angels turned back to back

'NOW!' I thought to myself as I emerged from the dark clouds and slashed one of the fallen angels back causing 2 slash marks and blood to ooze out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the fallen ones screamed in agony as the other one turned only to see her fellow fallen angel in extreme pain.

"Damn it... Where are you devil! Come on out! I'm not afraid of you!" The other fallen angel shouted out loud as her friend tried getting up. Just as soon as she was on her feet I emerged from the dark clouds and kicked her in the back of her leg. Snapping a bone behind the kneecap

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again in agony and fell on her side. Holding onto her leg in extreme pain.

Her friend turned around only to find my fingers from my Corrupted Gear coming for her face. She tried to avoid my claw but she was too late as 2 of my fingers stabbed both her eyes. Causing her blood to splatter everywhere as my other hand grabbed onto the bottom of her jaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in extreme agony as blood was still spilling onto the floor

"Now you filthy fallen angel... You will die!" I said in rage while my hand is on her jaw and began to pull her jaw off of her skull. While pulling her jaw off her skin was beginning to rip apart with more blood spilling on my corrupted gear and some began to splatter at my face.

"NO PLEASE DON'T! HAVE MERCY PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" Her friends begged as she began crying while her fallen brethren's blood was still seeping with my fingers in her eye sockets

"SUFFER AS I SUFFERED!" I Shouted as her jaw began to crack with her skin at the sides of her mouth beginning to open by force

"NO!" Her fallen allies shouted

"AND DIE!" Her jaw got torn off from her skull as the fallen angel got thrown from my grip in her eye sockets. She began to freak out as she was blinded as more blood spilled onto the floor from her eye sockets

"AHHHH!" The fallen angel freaked out. She then fell to her knees as her blood kept pouring onto the floor. As she knelt to the floor I smashed her skull with the back of my corrupted gear. Destroying her brain and instantly killing her as even more blood spilled on the floor.

"Fallen angel filth..." I said with rage before looking at the fallen angel with a fractured leg while black veins were starting to appear on my body

**(CORRUPTION 89%)**

As one fallen angel fell dead on the floor bleeding out on the floor, The other fallen angel tried getting up despite the fractured leg I caused to her.

"UGH... YOU MONSTER!" She screamed as she held onto her fractured leg. I then walked towards her, moved my arm back and then punched her head off of her neck with my corrupted gear. After she fell I walked away trying to wipe fallen angel blood off of my face

"Fucking fallen angel" I said after I spat the corpses of fallen angels and walked away.

After the fallen angels were dead I noticed one of the fallen angels was missing. So I went and looked for him with my gear still charging and corrupting me

**(CORRUPTION 94%)**

While looking for the fallen angel my heart started to beat wildly again as I held onto my chest and lightning was sparking out of my corrupted gear.

"AGH! Not...again!" I struggled to say with my heart beating faster and faster along with my body and blood veins turning dark and corrupted. But I still struggled to crawl to either find the last fallen angel or to assist Akeno. But just as I was about to get up I got stabbed in the shoulder by another spear of light and fell on my stomach

"AGH! FUCK!" I shouted as I held onto my shoulder and got stepped on by the last fallen with the spear getting forcefully pulled out of my shoulder.

"You've diminished our numbers for the last time devil scum" The male fallen angel said as he readied another strike but I pulled my elbow back and hit his kneecap. Making him stumble backwards off of my back. I then rolled over on my back as the male fallen angel attempted a 2nd attempt to kill me. Before he had the chance I grabbed the spear of light with my corrupted gear as I held onto my corrupted gear with my left hand and tried to push the spear of light away from me.

"How does it feel devil... Your about to die without any one knowing..." The fallen angel said with a dark smile as the spear inched a bit closer to my face and I continue to struggle with him.

"I...will not..."

**(CORRUPTION 98%)**

"D-d-die by the h-hand..."

**(99%)**

The gem on my sacred gear began to glow along with my eyes and my gear is shaking like an earthquake while holding on to the spear of light. With all of this happening I was beginning to push back against the fallen angel.

"Wh-wh-whats happening?" He wondered while fear is getting to him

"OF A FALLEN ANGEL!" I finished with my eyes going blank as I went over the edge with anger

**(SHADOW BOOSTER, CORRUPTION 100%)**

I became fully corrupted as my entire body turn as dark as my corrupted gear and my veins began glowing dark purple as the gears gem. I then looked at the Fallen angel with absolute rage. Freaking him out at intense levels

"I'm corrupted!" I said with an altered voice as I extended my devil wings and flew at him, grabbed his neck and crashed through the wall and began another battle against the fallen angels

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Rias and the others in the basement, They've finished off the stray devil as her body was lying on the ground.<p>

"Visquis you wretch... You've killed your master and left him to fulfill your own desires. You desirve to die 1,000 deaths..." Rias said as the stray devil tried to crawl to the stairs but then collapsed. With the stray on the floor Rias walked over to it with the power of destruction in her hands while Asia, Koneko and Kiba were watching from a distance. Asia however was more frightened by the strays power so she stood further away.

"Any last words?" Rias asked

"burn... in... Hell" The stray struggled to say

"Game Over!" Rias said before she unleashed her destructive magic

(BOOM), Rias destroyed the stray with 1 strike as the stray disintegrated.

"That was boring" Koneko said with no emotion.

"Matt and Akeno should be finished with the fallen angels by now" Rias said as she summoned a magic circle. Til suddenly.

(boom)

Something crashed from the main floor of the church as the ceiling began to give way as dust and parts of it began to fall.

"W-what was that?" Asia asked as she began to shake in fear

(Boom) the noise was getting louder as even more parts of the ceiling fell

Kiba got out his Holy Eraser sword and Koneko got into her fighting stance while smelling the air above her.

"I smell a fallen angel... and something else" She said as the noise was getting louder with the ceiling beginning to crack

"We gotta move NOW!" Kiba shouted before...

(BOOM!) The ceiling gave away and down came the fallen angel with a dark figure holding on to the wings of the male fallen angel as they fell through the ceiling.

Everyone dove away from the 2 as they hit the hard ground and dark smoke began to fill the room. Making it difficult to see.

"Whats going on! I'm scared!" Asia shouted in fear

"Wait a minute... I know this power." Rias said as the fallen angel began trying to get up from the ground.

"Ugh... where are you de-" The fallen angel tried to say but got cut off with a blast of dark energy shooting through his stomach as he knelt down and fell to the ground dead as the dark figure began to reveal himself as me. Only fully corrupted and my sanity draining rapidly.

"Wait is that... Matt?!" Rias wondered in shock as everyone especially Asia was in shocked as I roared loudly with insanity. I then looked up to see Akeno in trouble with the fallen angel leader. I then extended my devil wings and flew up at the Fallen angel leader while blinding everyone with my dark smoke magic.

After the smoke cleared Rias had to do something to stop my rampage.

"Guys... We need to stop Matt... Just try not to make him any worse... He's in an unstable state now." Rias ordered

"Yes President Rias" Everyone but Asia said as she was in complete shock from her seeing me fully corrupted. Everyone then ran upstairs to try to catch me and try to get me to relax... if they can.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Matt got fully corrupted and has yet again began another rampage. How will Matt get out of this one? Find out soon. Again sorry for taking forever. I get called into work most of my days off and also had writers block. Anyway feel free to Review. Have a good one guys<strong>


	11. Brawl of the holy and hell

**HELLO FANS OF HIGHSCHOOL DXD! Glad that a lot of you are giving my fanfic a chance. Trying to get more on my Rosario Colossus story still though... Anyway. Still I wish I had more reviews than what I got but hey. Not many people know how to type a review or are too nervous. Which ever one works.**

**OdegaDynamite: Hopefully either the Shadow queen story, This fic or any other ones I can think of will be awesome. I just need more readers. Thanks for the positive review**

**Stratos263: Glad ur enjoying it**

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 11. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p>After I got away from Rias and the others Akeno was seriously getting into trouble with the fallen angel leader under a lot of fatigue and magic exhaustion as the fallen angel grabbed Akeno by her Miko with a spear of light in hand. Akeno then struggles to stop the fallen leader's spear trying desperately to push back<p>

"Devils like you shouldn't be allowed to live." The fallen angel said as she inched the spear closer to Akeno's face and extended 3 sets of her wings

"Ugh... You should stop what you're doing before you get yourself pummeled" She said with the fallen angel leaders spear of light still inching closer

"Oh really?... Well who's gonna save you?" The fallen leader said with an evil look on her face as the spear was just about to touch Akeno's face

Suddenly... Dark smoke began surrounding both Akeno and the fallen angel leader.

"Hey whats going on?" The fallen leader questioned in confusion. With her confused she was completely unaware of a sneak attack.

"Darkness!" A mysterious voice shouted out in the smoke as the spear got destroyed and Akeno was freed. She then escaped from the dark smoke by flying out and landing on the tiled flooring. Watching whatever was going on with the fallen angel leader. After Akeno got out safely from the fallen angel leader's clutches the leader got captured and was taken away by air and broke through a church window.

Akeno was confused on how a dark cloud had saved her but then realized who it was that saved her

'oh no... please don't let it be who I think it is' Akeno thought to herself before she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Rias and the others came up to see if Akeno was ok but were still looking for me. Rias was worried about her queen getting injured so she went up to her.

"Akeno... are you ok?" Rias asked and Akeno nodded.

"Yes I'm fine but what about our pawn?" Akeno asked while getting off of the ground "I saw some sort of dark cloud taking a fallen angel away but letting me go...unless" Akeno was beginning to put the pieces together

"That was Matt... He's fully corrupted by his sacred gear. We got to save him!" Rias said in a worried tone as Rias and the others ran towards the window and took flight to search for me

* * *

><p><strong>(Music: ice fight - Red vs blue)<strong>

Out from the church's window came the fallen angel leader and the dark smoke. Both of them began to tumble down a long hill as neither of them were thinking of letting go since it's a fallen angel. While rolling down the dark smoke begins to fade as I was beginning to show myself fully corrupted. My veins were fully pitch black, my eyes were glowing dark purple, and my sanity was dangerously low with my corrupted gear's gem glowing and sparking lightning. Still hanging on we both begin to see the bottom of the hill and crashed into a cemetery.

"What the hell?! Who are you!?" The fallen angel leader asked in disbelief. She didn't believe a devil of any kind would be powerful enough to take her down

I answered by roaring at the fallen angel leader insanity and hatred as I flashed my corrupted gear while recklessly powering up.

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

Even though I'm fully corrupted I can still generate dark power though its overpowering my senses of reason and began blasting overly charged dark energy at the fallen angel leader while she was beginning to summon a spear of light.

**{This is where the fun begins} **Durge said as the chaos dragon seems to be amused on my ways of fighting

I then charged recklessly and began firing dark energy blasts at the fallen angel leader but she extended her 3 sets of wings and flew into the air still wielding her spear of light. Just as soon she got airborne I extended my devil wings and tackled the fallen angel a 2nd time. Only this time I made her crash her head onto a grave.

"ugh... How can a lower class devil like you take me down to the ground like that?!" The fallen angel leader asked not believing her eyes. I was under insanity trying to kill the fallen angel by blasting her head but kept missing since she keeps moving at the last moment I had her. She began getting angry and punched me across the face and made me get off of her.

The fallen angel then summoned another spear and threw it at me. Even though I was under insanity I was able to see the spear coming and dodged it. However once it hit the ground it unleashed an explosion of holy light. The blast was powerful enough to throw me a few yards into other graves and knocked down a cemetery building. Tons of concrete and stone fell on top of me as I was beginning to have difficulty breathing with all the rubble on me and the insanity the corrupted gear was causing.

The fallen angel sees me trying to get free and summoned her spear of light. She then had a grin on her face as she walked towards me.

"It's a shame your previous master isn't here to see you suffer" The fallen angel said mocking me. Pissing me off deeply as I roared loudly and freed my right arm and aimed my corrupted gear at the fallen angel

"I'M GONNA KILL THE REST OF YOUR KIND! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with rage and insanity.

**(CORRUPTED BOOST, DESTRUCTION!)**

As I felt the boost of dark energy surging in me I began shooting dark energy at the fallen angel leader with overwhelming rate of fire. With the rate of fire I was having a hard time hitting the fallen angel. I was blasting holes at the ground, Hitting the graves, trees and a brick wall. Some of the shots I fired were able to hit the fallen angel but they were blocked with the fallen angel leader twirling her spear of light. She then threw her spear at me and nailed my left arm. I flew up and fell on the ground holding on to my arm in pain

As I was on the ground the fallen angel leader landed near me and slammed her foot on my chest. I grabbed onto it and tried to lift her heel off of me but my left arm was too injured to lift it an inch.

"Now you will fall... As all devils must..." The fallen angel said with an emotionless look on her face. "Though I must say... to hold out against multiple fallen angels on your own... Your a force to be reckoned with." She complimented with a spear of light in hand. Ready to execute me

I said nothing but growled in seething rage as I still tried to get her heel off of me.

"Heh... Did it burn you up inside as you saw all of your friends suffer by my fallen brethren?" She taunted at me as I got more mad at her

**{Let your rage out completely. I believe your ready for another portion of my power}** Durge told me even though I'm under full corruption I ignored him and still struggle with the fallen angels heel

**{Do it partner... Do it now!} **Durge shouted

"So pathetic... When you die... Tell your former master I said 'hi' " She taunted again with her spear summoned and pointed at my chest. "Oh and don't worry of your new house... I'll be sure to kill them slowly"

That drew the line. My eyes stopped glowing purple as my sanity began returning but my rage was through the roof. As I regained my sanity I grabbed the fallen angels leg and began my attempt to crush it.

"What the?..." She was confused

**{Yes! That's it... Now focus your power to your other arm}** Durge ordered me while im still struggling with the fallen angel

"You will never..." I said still struggling and my left arm became engulfed with dark lightning

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"Take away..."

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"my master a... 2nd...time..."

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" I shouted out loud with my left arm out

**(SHADOW BOOSTER! 2ND PHASE CORRUPTION!)**

After I heard my corrupted gear shouting I felt metal armor forming on my left hand and my arm. I also felt my corruption being purged but gained more dark power being surged in both arms also my left arm and hand turning into the same corrupted gear on my right arm.

**(CORRUPTION PURGED! 1st SEAL CORRUPTED! CORRUPTION 40%)**

"What the hell is this?!" The fallen angel asked in both fear and anger

"Your end..." I said in a dark voice.

With anger I grabbed the fallen angels leg with my left hand and then blew it up with dark energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH My leg!" The fallen angel screamed in agony as she flew up and fell on the ground. Holding on to her stump that used to be her shin.

"Shit... how did I...?" I wondered without knowledge.

**(When I granted you a 2nd portion of my power I sent most of the corruption to one of your pawn pieces that your master placed inside you. They were sealing your full power. Now...Get slaying partner!) **Durge told me as the fallen angel got up and took flight with blood from her leg stump spilling on the ground.

'Ugh... I'll ask Rias on how many sealing pawn pieces she placed later!' I thought to myself as I slammed my 2 corrupted gear engulfed hands together and generated a pulse of dark power

'So what do I have with your second portioned power?' I asked Durge with my thoughts

**{Tighten your fists and you will find out}** Durge instructed me.

After his instruction I began to tighten my fist. Then I felt a strange energy emanating from the gem on top of my knuckles

**(CORRUPTED CLAWS) **2 sets of dual energy claws were summoned on my 2 corrupted gears

"WOAH!... That is fucking awesome" I said with a grin on my face. I was very pleased with what I got

"alright... LETS SETTLE THIS!" I shouted as I taunted the fallen angel leader

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

"I...will never fall... To a DEVIL LIKE YOU!" The fallen angel shouted as she extended her 3 sets of wings and flew up. Getting ready to strike with 2 spears of light

"Come and get me devil scum!" She taunted

"DIE YOU FALLEN BITCH!" I shouted back as I extended my wings and took flight to attack the fallen angel leader and continued our deadly battle.

**(DESTRUCTION!)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rias and my friends continued their search for me. Rias and Akeno searched in the air while Koneko, Kiba and Asia searched on the ground. So far they weren't able to find me.<p>

"This is very frustrating..." Rias said while crossing her arms

"What is? Finding Matt? Or him rushing to battle on his own?" Akeno asked with curiosity.

"Both... And him being out fully corrupted... We got to find him before he does something he'll regret."

Suddenly Rias's phone begins to ring. On her Caller ID was Koneko's #

"Koneko what's going on? Did you find Matt?" She asked in a rush

_"somewhat... I'm beginning to sense a large amount of power coming from a cemetery"_

"Alright... Just be careful"

_"Yes lady Rias. I'll meet you back at the O.R.C clubhouse in..."_

suddenly... (BOOM!) The brick wall near Koneko blew up and she got thrown to the ground. Out from the wall came the fallen angel leader and me with my newly summoned energy claws fighting on the road. She used her spear of light to block my oncoming left claw but I grabbed her right arm and slammed her into the brick wall.

Rias was able to hear the explosion from her phone and got extremely worried

"KONEKO WHATS GOING ON! What was that explosion!" Rias shouted at the phone

_"Its Matt!... He's fighting the fallen angel leader!" _Koneko shouted in the phone

"Whats going on?!" Akeno asked worried-like

"Something blew up near the cemetery... It must be Matt!" Rias said as she and Akeno began flying towards the explosion. Hoping that I was ok when unknowing to them I got a 2nd portion of the Chaos Dragons power

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Matts fighting a fallen angel leader and gained a 2nd portion of the Chaos dragon's power. How bad will this turn out? Find out soon. Also I've been getting some favorites and followers. I want to say Thanks guys your all awesome. Just no flames please. Have a nice day Yall! :)<strong>


	12. The Corrupted one against the Fallen one

**Hey guys sorry I was taking so long. I just got destiny for the PS4 and got addicted to it. Don't worry I'm still getting on to this. I just need some more time cause its difficult to get some time on my own. Also I've been getting extra hours at work again so it might take a bit longer too. anyway I hope you still enjoy my book. Enjoy the next chapter. Also no flames plz thank you**

**Lewamus Prime: Thanks for the tips on powers. Although some of them might be overpowered I'll try to use some of them. Also next time if possible PM me a list instead of telling me on the review page. Still thanks for the assistance.**

* * *

><p>After the huge explosion the Fallen angel leader and I caused from the brick wall Koneko got up from the shock of the attack. From the smoke she could see the fallen angel leader trying to get up but kept struggling with me while I kept on trying to use my Corrupted Blasts but with blast upon blast she kept on dodging at the last attempt<p>

After she dodged the last blast I turned my right hand into a fist and tightened it.

**(CORRUPTED CLAWS!)**

2 dark energy blades emanated from my knuckle and I tried to stab her at her head but she grabbed onto my gauntlet and pushed back. Causing us to struggle further. To me killing this fallen angel was going to be harder than I thought. As I was inching my corrupted claw closer to her throat a portal opened above me and a male fallen angel came out and tackled me with his spear of light, nailed me in the shoulder. I was forced off from the fallen angel, rolled on the ground and got back up with claws still out.

The fallen angel leader got up and flew up since she lost a leg and summoned a spear of light. She kept on feeding it more energy to make it more deadly.

"Take this you devil scum!" The fallen angel leader shouted as her spear was halfway done.

But just as her spear was almost overcharged Koneko jumped from the leaders right side and punched her across the face. Causing significant facial damage and caused her to fall but flew up right after her shoulder touched the ground and landed on her feet from the momentum and flew up to see who it was that hit her. She looked around and saw Koneko standing near an helping me up.

As I was on one of my knees she saw my wounds from the leaders spear of light but only had a small amount of emotion for me.

"Matt... You do realize that Rias is gonna punish you for fighting on your own again right?..." Koneko told me with a straight face.

"Ugh... Don't remind me please" I said while still struggling to get up.

**(CORRUPTION 45%)**

Once I was up on my feet the fallen angel summoned 2 more spears of light in her hands.

"You'll pay for hitting me Devil scum!" The fallen angel leader shouted as she motioned her male fallen angel to attack by pointing at me. "Kill the devil with the sacred gear!"

"As you command... My lady" The male fallen angel said as he summoned his spear of light and flew at me at high speed.

Koneko saw the male fallen angel coming at me and tackled me out of the way. She did save me but her actions also injured me with some bruises around the rib cage. I held on to my left rib cage and groaned in pain as Koneko leapt into the air and kicked the male fallen angel in the chin with her tremendous strength.

"Suck on that douche" Koneko said with no emotion as I was still struggling to get up with pain searing in my now damaged rib cage.

"Ugh...Koneko!" I shouted in anger while still holding on to my ribs and sparking dark energy from my Corrupted gears and body. She turned around and saw me still struggling to get up.

"Sorry but I didn't have much time to react." Koneko said

"Its fine...Just... Be a little more gentle next time you try to save me" I requested

Then out of nowhere I got grabbed from behind by the fallen angel leader with the bar of her spear of light around my neck. "Now I got you filthy devil!" The fallen angel leader shouted before extending her wings and began flying at high speeds before Koneko got the chance to extend her wings and chase after us.

"Matt!" Koneko shouted while extending her wings but was greeted with a barrage of spears of light hitting the ground everywhere around her and creating a large smokescreen. Luckily all the spears missed Koneko but after the smoke disappeared I got taken by the fallen angel leader. While in the clutches of the fallen angel leader began struggling as I tried grabbing the fallen angel leaders remaining leg.

"Damn it..." Koneko shouted in anger as Rias and the others came

"Koneko! Are you ok?!" Rias asked in a worried state but then looked around for me.

"I'm fine but their leader got Matt" Koneko said as she pointed at me struggling with the fallen angel leader in mid-air.

"Alright then... Akeno?"

"On it... RING OUT THUNDER!" Akeno shouted out as she held 2 fingers out and tried to shoot the fallen angel leader down.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Music: Spiral - RvB Season 9 album)**

**(CORRUPTION 50%)**

Still struggling with the fallen angel by holding onto my shirt. I was trying to grab onto either one of her wings or her only arm but she kept on struggling to prevent me from grabbing on to either one.

"Now... How shall I kill you? Maybe I can rip your wings off and drop you from this height?" She asked while thinking on ways to kill me and we keep climbing altitude.

But then suddenly I began to see a bolt of lighting coming our way. I didn't have much time to dodge it so I had to think fast.

"I don't think so... I'll take your life FIRST!" I shouted while elbowing that fallen angel bitch in the rib cage and tightened my fist as she weakened her grip on my shirt

**(CORRUPTED CLAW!)**

My corrupted gear's 2 blades came out of my knuckle and I slashed the fallen angel from her stomach to her right breast.

"AGH! Damn it!" She shouted as she let her grip fail. I began freefalling from over 5000 meters and saw the lightning bolt coming at her. She barely had time to dodge as she attempted it. Causing one of her wings to get burnt as the feathers began to disintegrate from the feathers.

"damn it... Come back here you filth!" She shouted and began diving at me.

While her wing was burning while chasing after me as I was falling over a freeway. While falling I flipped over and began shooting dark energy from both my corrupted arms but she barrel-rolled and dodge every attempted shot although her wing was still disintegrating from Akeno's lightning attack.

"Come and get me fallen bitch!" I taunted as I extended my wings and landed lightly on top of an 18 wheeler truck driving 70 mph. but it was really difficult to stay balanced since the trucks moving on a bumpy highway.

While trying to stay balanced I looked up to see the fallen angel leader still chasing after me and DAMN is she pissed.

**(CORRUPTION 65%)**

"Come here you bitch!" I taunted again while I tighten my fists in my corrupted gear causing blades came out as the fallen angel leader flew closer.

As she was just inches away from me she opened her hand and summoned a spear of light. While summoning her spear I tried to slash her arm off but missed as she barrel rolled and landed on the front side of the truck and lunge at me with her spear but I was able to block it with my corrupted claw. Unfortunately I was still hurt from Koneko's way of saving my ass. This caused me to move a bit slower but I was still able to block her spear from impaling me again. She tried to sweep her spear from under me but I extended my devil wings and flew up to avoid her spear.

However even in the air I was still vulnerable from my damaged rib cage. As I began to descend she twirled her spear and swung it at my head but I was able to duck and attempt to uppercut the fallen angel leader with corrupted claws extended. Unfortunately she flew up and did a backflip to avoid my attack and threw her spear at me. I dove to the left and avoided it but I didn't see her heel coming at my face so I couldn't avoid her kick. I backrolled to the back of the truck and began holding on the truck doors as they swung open.

"Gah!... What the..." I shouted in confusion still hanging on the doors

I was confused since normally the truck drivers usually lock the doors before driving. The truck driver must either be new, drunk or is a total idiot.

The fallen angel leader walked toward to where I'm hanging and summoned another spear of light

"Hope you said your goodbyes to your friends." The fallen angel leader said as she prepared her throw but I swung myself and flew into the back of the truck.

Inside was a bunch of antique furniture. They looked older than me but I had no time to window shop as I have a fallen angel leader to defeat as I dove over a couch and hid behind it.

The Fallen angel leader came in as well and tried to find me. She was still pissed as her wing was completely burnt from Akeno's lightning attack

"Where did you go?! If you think you can hide from me in this cheap assortment of garbage your as idiotic as your bitch of a king!" she taunted

I then took a deep breath as I grabbed onto an old chair and gripped it tightly

'Gonna need a bit of assistance Durge!' I thought to myself as I struggled with my ribs still damaged

**(This is really amusing.)** Durge said chuckling a bit. He was beginning to piss me off

**(CORRUPTED BOOST!)**

'Your enjoying this aren't you?!" I asked as I gain more of Durge's corrupting power

**(Maybe) **he made fun of me again

'oh shut up you welp with wings'

"Its not garbage..." I said as I lifted the chair and got readied to swing it at her. "ITS AN ANTIQUE!" I shouted as I swung the antique chair

(SMASH!)

She got hit in the face with full force. Shattering the chair into pieces and causing the fallen angel leader to fall back and collided with an oncoming van. The collision caused the vans windshield to break, scaring the mother and son inside while the mother slammed on the breaks and made a complete stop. The fallen angel leader fell from the top of the van and landed roughly on the road screaming in agony while holding on to her left arm. I jumped from the moving truck and held onto the road with my corrupted gear while moving causing the road to rip and tear.

**(CORRUPTION 82%)**

"AGH!... MY ARM!... you will DIE BY MY HAND YOU FILTHY DEVIL!" the fallen angel shouted in rage and pain as she extended her wings and began to levitate.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" I ran right at her, grabbed her by her hair and smashed her face onto the hood of the van. But she summoned another spear of light and tried to block me but with only 1 working arm and leg she wont be able move very far.

As the fallen angel and I continued our fight the mother and son on the van saw us fighting. The mother was terrified but the son was actually amazed on what were doing

The fallen angel broke free of my grip and kicked my in the stomach as I moved a few feet back and got smacked in the right shoulder with her spear of light. I got pushed back a few more feet and spun around once. I got my balance back and stared at the fallen angel while tightening my corrupted gear again

**(CORRUPTED CLAWS)**

I then dashed right at her, stabbed her in the ribs with both of my corrupted , spun her around once and threw her at the concrete guard rail knocking her out and she fell from the highway. I then began to chase after her again, extended my wings again and jumped after the fallen angel leader.

"THAT WAS AWESOME MOM!" The son said from the van after I jumped off the highway

**(Music ends)**

* * *

><p>The fallen angel leader crashed onto a building and I crashed into her by landing both feat on her stomach. Shattering her ribcage. I stood tall and aimed my corrupted gear at her as I began to charge power<p>

**(CORRUPTED BOOST! CORRUPTION 95%)**

"Any final words before I send you to hell?" I asked in a dark tone with my blood vain turning pitch black and my eyes glowing dark purple.

"Y-y-y-your a m-m-monster..." The fallen angel leader said weakly as she coughed up blood

"ehhh... Now SUFFER IN HELL!" I shouted as I was about to fire til suddenly someone grabbed the back of my shoulder and stopped me

"Who would dare to sto-..." I stopped in mid sentence as I turned around and saw Rias and Akeno

"That's far enough my dear servant." Rias said with her eyes closed but smiled

"aww...a-as you command lady Rias" I said swiftly as I walked off of the fallen angel leader. Letting her take control of the situation

I have a feeling that she might be pissed at me. Even though I saved Akeno I took on the fallen angel alone and fully corrupted myself.

so I tried to relax and took deep breaths

**(VENT)**

My corrupted gear opened up and the gem began blowing dark smoke. Causing the corruption to decrease yet my strength is too falling as I began to loose the feeling of my legs and fell to my knees breathing heavily. Still venting out my corruptive power

"Matt! are you alright!?" Asia asked worried-like while running towards me

"Looks like the thrashing that he dealt to this angel really worn him out" Akeno said while slightly laughing

"Indeed... Now to deal with you..." Rias said as she turned her attention to the fallen angel leader who's seriously hurt with one leg torn off, a wing missing and a broken arm

"W-w-what are you going to do with me you devils!?" The fallen angel leader asked angrily at Rias

"Well... Your in a cheerful mood" Akeno said in her S&M mood which still freaks me out

"I am Rias Gremory. Heir to the house of Gremory" She introduced herself

"Wait...Gremory... n-no way..." The fallen angel leader said in disbelief.

"Its nice to meet you. However one of my servants don't seem to enjoy seeing you so I'm just going to give you 1 chance to surrender or I can just hand you over to my cute interesting servant" Rias warned her as she pointed at me glaring at the fallen angel with my eyes glowing purple

The fallen angel leader quickly freaked out and made her decision

"N-no please! I surrender! J-Just keep that beast away from me!" she shouted freaking out and I turned back to Asia healing my wounds while I'm still trying to regulate my breathing

"Alright then... Akeno?"

"Right" Akeno casted magic that bounds the fallen angel to the gremory magic circle. She then began to phase into the ground and then disappear.

"Just remember this devils. This thing isn't over yet" The fallen angel leader said before she disappeared

* * *

><p>Just as soon as the fallen angel left Rias turned to me and was a bit unhappy.<p>

"Matt..." Rias called out

I then sighed in depression and walked towards her and braced myself for a punishment from Rias

"Look Rias before you punish me I just want to let you know that I go-"

I got interrupted from Rias holding on to my head and embraced me on her big chest

"Why do you make me worry?" Rias said still embracing me. During that time my body began shaking due to nervousness. I mean would you be if your being embraced by a hot girl?

"U-um...well no... I mean I don't mean to. I just want to prove myself useful and protect everyone." I said under nervousness and depression

"You already have... But next time don't go off fighting on your own. Consider that as another order my servant." Rias said releasing me from her chest

"Yes Rias" I said as I stood tall and bowed to Rias

"Alright... Its getting late so you guys should get some rest for tomorrow. Especially you Matt. You really should get some sleep." Rias said sort of worried-like

"I'll try..." I said as Akeno, Koneko, Kiba began to extend their wings and flew off the building. Akeno used a magic circle to send Asia back to my house before she left. Suddenly I remembered something

"Oh Wait Rias! I almost forgot. During my fight with the fallen angel leader I felt more power coursing through me and my gear shouted 1st seal corrupted... Im wondering how many pawn pieces did you use to bring me to your house?"

"Well I wanted to keep this from you but since your corrupting your seals I'll tell you... After the incident with your old house and Raynare you were in such bad shape that I had to use all 8 of my pieces to bring you back. However during that time I noticed something strange. Your pawn piece that you absorbed from your old house remained in your heart" Rias explained

"Wait a minute... What does this mean?"

"Well... You don't just have 8 pawn pieces... You have 9" Rias finished. Shocking me

"9?! Are you sure?" I asked in shock

"Completely. Unfortunately I couldn't seal or remove that piece. If it were to be sealed or remove it would have killed you" She said

"9 pieces... Now I don't know if I can sleep or not" I said slightly joking but truthful. I'm still getting nightmares from my old house or fallen angels and they wont stop

"Still I don't want you to try corrupting your seals... If you do your body and mind wont be able to handle it. I don't mean to scare you... I just want you to be more careful"

"I...understand... I'll see you at the club house then" I said still in shock while extending my wings and headed home.

Rias was unsure if telling me the info was the right thing to do or not. Under pressure she released a big sigh

'Was I right to tell him the truth of his power?... or did I make a big mistake?... (sigh) it no longer matters now since he knows' Rias thought as she summoned her magic circle and left

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey yall. Sorry I took forever. I've been having a difficult time getting an idea for this chapter due to writers block. Also I've been getting extra hours at work so finding time to work on this was hard too. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good one.<strong>


End file.
